La Musa De Mí Despertar
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Inuyasha es un talentoso artista que debido a un rompimiento perdió aquella Musa que lo hacia crear cuadros de gran belleza. Mientras que Kagome es una gran bióloga marina con una brillante carrera y por supuesto gran belleza pero con un doloroso pasado. ¿Qué sucederá cuando estas dos almas perdidas se encuentren de golpe? ¿Surgirá un amor verdadero entre ellos? Lean y lo sabrán.
1. Afrontando una Nueva Vida

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras vengo traerles esta nueva historia de la cual estaba afinando los últimos detalles.**

**Verán a parte de mis fics que ya conocen estoy escribiendo este pero de manera compartida con una amiga muy querida para mí que es como una hermana su seudónimo en la red es Rose WB. Nuestro fic también es un [InuXKag] [SessXRin] Un capítulo lo escribe ella y uno yo todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de un personaje o de varios ya se los hare saber al inicio de cada capítulo.**

**Incluso ella edita las imágenes para el mismo las cuales estarán en un álbum especial en mi facebook por supuesto les dejare el link si quieren ver sus bellas creaciones todas las hizo ella solo la portada fue un regalo de mi adorada amiga Jesireth.**

**Les pido por favor que si les gusta alguna por favor pídanmela antes de tomarla y yo se lo informo a Rose. Porque incluso todas tienen nuestra firma que es "KagAomecitaHanyou"**

**Como este fic es compartido habrá veces que me tarde en actualizarlo ya sea por mis otras historias o por las obligaciones de Rose. Claro trataremos de que no pase pero de ser así espero contemos con su apoyo y su comprensión es decir que no abandonen la historia ¿Si?**

**Portada= . ?fbid=10152487092137700&set=a.10152487091357700.1073741827.587457699&type=3&theater**

**Capítulo 1= . ?fbid=10152487094122700&set=a.10152487091357700.1073741827.587457699&type=3&theater**

**No olviden pasarse también por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad mi OS Colmillo de Compromiso y Un Amor Del Destino.**

**Nota: Este primer capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha y fue escrito por Rose WB.**

**Las actualizaciones serán cada domingo de verdad tanto ella como yo esperamos que disfruten la historia como nosotras escribiéndola.**

**¿Nos regalan un Review?**

_**La Musa De Mi Despertar**_

_**Prefacio**_

Un artista en busca de la naturalidad, ella solo desea disfrutar. Sin que nadie lo supusiera, el destino iba a hacer que ella fuera la musa de él, y él fuera la libertad que tanto ansiaba. Solo hace falta que ellos den los pasos hacia adelante y llegar a su ansiada felicidad.

**Capítulo 1** _**Afrontando una Nueva Vida**_

Eran las 21.30, ya era de noche, pero ¿qué más daba?, en la vida de un artista no existe lo que se llama un "horario" convencional como lo sería en otro trabajo. Me encontraba dando vueltas por el mismo parque de siempre junto a mi fiel amigo Colmillo el cual, en ese momento se encontraba corriendo de un lado, persiguiendo palomas que se escapaban a su paso.

Envidiaba esa felicidad suya de no tener que pensar, solo sentir… De esa forma, levante la vista al cielo, observando y admirando como empezaban a salir las estrellas. Hermosas, cálidas y brillantes. Aunque a veces solo traen desdichas.

—Las estrellas cuando lo desean solo saben dar dolores de cabeza... ¡Feh! –Removí mi cabello que justo ese día me lo había cortado.

—Hay que volver a comenzar desde cero para volver a llegar al cielo. — De un salto, me levante con una mirada decidida en la cara y llame a Colmillo con la mano.

Entendió que ya era la hora de volver a casa. Llegó hasta a mí y me lamió los dedos de la mano cuando comenzó a sonar la música de mi móvil indicando que alguien me llamaba.

Lo saqué del bolsillo de mis jeans y fije la vista en la pantalla. Contesté con una sonrisa. —Hola hermanita.

— ¡Hermanito!—Escuché al otro lado del teléfono su tono de voz inconfundiblemente feliz.

— ¡¿Cómo has estado?! Dijiste que me llamarías y si no lo llego a hacer yo... Ninguna llamada procedente de tu móvil hubiera llegando al mío. —Ese tono ya era más de reproche mimoso — ¿No habrás hecho alguna locura verdad? Sé que estas mal pero no vale la pena por esa perra. — Sin duda ese vocabulario lo había aprendido de mi hermano y de mí. — Dime dónde estás, que voy para allá.

—A ver vamos a ir poco a poco a todo lo que has dicho de un golpe. — Intentaba hablar sin reírme para sonar serio. — Punto uno: Sango, relájate que estoy viendo que empiezas a desvariar. —Justo ahí frené todas esas preguntas que me había hecho y que seguramente aún faltaban por salir de su boca. — Ahora lo segundo, estoy muy bien. Es cierto que dije que hoy te llamaría, pero me despisté porque salí en busca de inspiración, sabes que cuando pasa eso rara vez me acuerdo de que es lo que tenía que hacer. Luego… Una cosa llevó a la otra y... —No sabía cómo decirle lo siguiente pero por si acaso empecé a alejar el altavoz de mi oreja.

— ¿Una cosa llevo a la otra...? ¡¿Que has hecho Taisho?! — Noté como había heredado los genes de nuestra madre. —Pues algo que seguramente tanto como a mamá y a ti las dejara sin habla pero antes de seguir debo decirte que...—Hice una pausa mientras me reía un poco. Era mucha tensión por nada y por algún lado debía salirme — Cada vez te pareces más a mamá, yo que tú me empezaba a mirar eso. —Cuando acabé, no pude retener mi risa y reí a más no poder. Además me di cuenta de que había llegado al edificio donde vivía.

Estaba en una buena zona de la ciudad, rodeado entre árboles que le hacían un aspecto más acogedor. Tenía 16 plantas. Yo vivía en la última. En un ático sin ruidos y sin vecinos. Todo un paraíso para mí y cuando venía mi inspiración.

—Inuyasha, ve al grano. Te recuerdo que se dónde vives y no me sería muy difícil eliminarte sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ve al puñetero grano ¡ya! —la otra parte de Sango, la herencia de nuestro padre, la amenaza directa y clara.

—Me... –Tragué saliva para lo que venía ahora. — He cortado el pelo hasta dejármelo un poco más arriba de los hombros. —Lo solté todo de golpe y esperando lo que vendría ahora. Menos mal que el ascensor solo estábamos Colmillo y yo, nadie más si no, nos tomarían por locos.

Silencio.

— ¿Sango? ¿Estás ahí? —Temía la siguiente reacción que iba a dar. Al otro lado del altavoz no se escuchaba nada. Solo su respiración que comenzó de estar normal a más rápida cada vez, pero el ascensor llegó pronto a mi piso. Menos mal, porque tanta calma solo significaba una gran tormenta. Abrí la puerta dejando primero pasar a Colmillo, que fue directo a por agua y mientras puse las manos libre en el teléfono para el grito que se aproximaba...

— ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS LO HAS HECHO?! ¡¿ES QUE TU NEURONA SE FUE HOY DE COMPRAS?! ¿¡ES QUE NO PIENSAS NUNCA EN LO QUE HACES?! –Los gritos eran tan sumamente fuertes que hacían vibrar el móvil. — Eres un auténtico tonto… ¡Cruel! ¡Despreciable! ¡Sin sentimientos!

—Pero Sango ¿No eras tú la primera que decía que debía dar un cambio? —Pregunté con las mismas palabras que ella me dijo, ayer.

—Cuando lo veas seguro que te gusta.

—Sí, pero un cambio de ropa, o de coche, de colonia... Algo que no fuera tu pelo... Ahora, ¡¿a quién le tocare el pelo cuando me aburra en las reuniones familiares?! — Solo le faltaba llorar en toda esa declaración. — Ese pelo tenía derechos ¿sabes? ¡Y deberes que cumplir!

— ¿Por eso has pegado esos gritos? —Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. —Me parece increíble que armes todo esto ¿Por qué con mi cabello te divertías? Entonces he hecho algo muy bueno.

—Pues sí. —Afirmó sin ninguna duda. —Tu cabello es más sedoso y suave que el de Sesshomaru, él, tú y yo lo sabemos. Cuando mamá se entere seguramente te interné por lo que acabas de hacer. —Lo decía como si fuera una declaración abierta a una guerra.

Aproveché para sentarme en el sofá, con Colmillo saltando encima de mí y pusimos la televisión. Digo "pusimos" porque mi querido amigo perruno colocó una de sus patas en el mando y dejó lo que más quería. Y como no, era Animal Planet.

—Me hubiera gustado al menos quedarme con lo que te has quitado... Lo hubiera conservado como un tesoro hasta que te volviera a crecer.

—Anda ya, deja a mi cabello de lado. Cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? No creo que me llamaras solo por mi estado ¿verdad?— Mi sexto sentido de hermano me daba señales.

—Pues…no te lo puedo ocultar; aunque el tema de tu cabello no terminó aquí, espero que lo sepas. –Cuando acabó eso escuché un suspiro por su parte. — Bueno, ni a Sesshomaru ni a ti… lo sabes bien que ambos saben todo de mí ya que no tengo una hermana con la que poder desquitarme y... —La detuve antes de que siguiera.

—Sango—La detuve antes de que se fuera por las ramas. — Al grano. Sé que te hubiera gustado tener una hermana, o uno de nosotros fuese gay. —dicho anteriormente por ella. —Pero como viste tus deseos fueron al contrario. Por favor, ¿podrías seguir contando lo importante? —

En la línea escuche otro suspiro aún más grande pero era para no gritarme.

—Pues... Conocí a un chico...

— ¿¡Que?!.— Era mi turno de estar confuso.

—Espera. Es perfecto, cuando lo conozcas hasta a ti te va a gustar, te lo aseguro. Se llevaran de maravilla ya que tienen cosas parecidas. —

Internamente me reí. Cuando me decía todo eso me recordaba a cuando éramos pequeños y me hablaba de quien me caería mejor o peor de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Y porque esa seguridad? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—No te lo vas a creer y me tomaras por niña pero… Todo fue de lo más mágico, parecía incluso que me estaba esperando. Es abogado ¿sabes? ¡Abogado! Jamás pensé en acabar con uno de esos fríos y aburridos que van siempre con traje de chaqueta porque sabes que a mi esa gente… Soy totalmente opuesta pero es que él es el opuesto de ellos, es decir, es mi igual y… ¡OH! He de irme Inuyasha que he quedado con él esta noche y aun debo elegir que ponerme. — Noté sus nervios de golpe.

—Me parece bien Sango, pero como te haga algo que no sea debido en esta primera cita...

—Tercera cita. —Aclaró.

— ¡¿TERCERA?!— Los ojos se me abrieron de golpe. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. —B-Bueno... Pues tercera cita. Aun así, si te hace algo lo moleré a palos. No lo olvides ¿Está bien? Y quiero más información cuando nos veamos ¿Si?

— ¡Sí! ¡Te lo diré todo en cuando te vea! Ahora me tengo que ir—Estaba a punto de colgar cuando.

— ¡Espera! Se me pasaba decirte algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ve preparándote para el sábado por la noche. Te he conseguido una cita con una chica realmente hermosa. Mi chico, tú y yo, ¿sí? No se te olvide, ¡un beso!— Colgó.

— ¡ESPERA SANGO ESO NO ES...!— Da igual lo que dijera porque al otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchaba el sonido de que había colgado...

—Esta Sango ¿En que está pensando si se puede saber? Colmillo se alzó junto a mí, poniéndose a un lado para dejarme ir un rato al balcón que es lo que tenía en mente hacer.

Al llegar a la barandilla y ver la ciudad desde arriba, me relaje y pensé en todo lo que me había pasado hoy. Por fin comenzaba una nueva vida sin ella. La víbora esa que casi me arruina y me hizo tocar lo más hondo. Ahora, había decidido que por fin volvería a pintar, ser yo mismo, volver a mirar hacia las estrellas para no pensar en nada, dándome cuenta que la felicidad estaba ahí, si de verdad la quería conseguir.

Era hora de volver a buscar lo que llevaba años buscando en cada esquina, con precisión pero sin ahogar a mi musa. ¡Cierto! Necesitaba a mi musa. Ya no recuerdo cómo fue que un día no volvió a aparecer ante mí. Quizás fue cuando me uní tanto al mundo de ella que no pude apreciar lo que tenía más allá. Y aunque tenía 28 años, y había pasado de una relación de la que casi llegue a pensar en boda... Sabía que mi musa estaba ahí. En el mundo. Pérdida y deseosa para que fuera a por ella. Esperando a que la descubriera y la poseyera. Sé que cuando la tuviera a mi lado nada más me hará falta, pues lo tendré absolutamente todo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, parando para mirarme delante del espejo donde el contraste de la luz y la oscuridad que me rodeaba se apreciaba más el cambio que estaba dando y el que me quedaba aun por dar. Empecé con mi cabello. Siempre me había gustado tenerlo largo pero pase por al lado de una peluquería; y no dude en el momento de cortármelo. Era la señal, el detonante de que algo importante iba a pasar, y esta vez, no iba a permitir que el tren se fuera sin mí. Este era MI tren.


	2. Solo deseo ser Libre

**Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos no saben lo que significan para Rose y para mí.**

**El capítulo de hoy está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kagome y fue escrito por mi Aomecita de verdad espero que lo disfruten.**

**La imagen de este capítulo fue estará disponible mañana en el álbum de mi facebook cuya editora es mi nee Rose WB.**

**Espero también puedan visitar mis otras creaciones Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad, Un Amor Del Destino y Colmillo de Compromiso ¿Si? Recuerden que sus reviews son nuestra paga.**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**

**Capítulo 2 **_**Solo deseo ser Libre**_

Me encontraba durmiendo profundamente hasta que el sonido del despertador, me sacó de la inconciencia. Abrí los ojos lentamente, me quité el edredón lavanda y las sabanas a juego que me cubrían del frio. Me coloqué las pantuflas y caminé hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas, y dejar que la luz del sol me iluminara a mí y a mi habitación.

—Buenos días mundo. Estoy segura de que hoy va a ser un gran día.

Después de hacer esto, tome mi ropa para hoy y entre al baño. Las paredes eran blanco puro con listeles de rosas lilas, el piso era perla, justo en el centro estaba la gran tina hecha de mármol. Abrí las llaves del agua para que empezara a llenarse. El baño no me llevo más de treinta minutos así que envolví el cuerpo en una toalla y comencé a ponerme las cremas para que mi piel siempre fuera como la seda. Cuando acabe mi ritual de belleza, empecé a colocarme la ropa que elegí. Se trataba de una sencilla blusa de mangas cortas y cuello redondo rosa, y unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera de corte recto, por último me calce unos zapatos de piso a juego con la blusa. Volví a mi cuarto y me coloqué en frente al pequeño espejo del tocador de madera para peinarme. Con el secador y el cepillo me puse a arreglarme el cabello con tranquilidad y paciencia hasta dejarlo todo liso y suelto. Me pase un poco la plancha por mi pequeño flequillo, ese era mi estilo desde que estaba en la secundaria.

Cuando terminé salí del cuarto, y fui a la segunda habitación que estaba justo al lado de la mía, lentamente abrí la puerta y mire dentro, lo que vi me hizo sentir un dulce sensación. Mi hermanita dormía plácidamente y de manera profunda. Entre para abrirle un poco la persiana pero aun así, los leves rayos de sol que se filtraban no perturbaban su calmado sueño.

Desde que Rin se había recibido de la carrera de Veterinaria hacía ya un año, vino a Osaka a vivir conmigo hasta que se pudiera independizar. Además de que está muy decidida para conseguir sus metas. Ella se empecino muchísimo en encargarse de sus gastos casi desde el primer día. Tanto que había logrado conseguir un trabajo como camarera en el conocido bar **"Black y White"**.

Aunque era un lugar con cierto prestigio no me agradaba del todo que trabajase hasta altas horas de la noche y por lo cual regresaba a casa de madrugada, pero ella quería conseguir algo de dinero extra mientras terminaba sus prácticas, para después titularse y poder abrir su propia veterinaria. Yo hice lo mismo que ella cuando llego el momento pero quisiera poder ayudarla un poco más.

Me acerqué hasta ella dándole un beso en la frente.

—Kagome… ahora me levantó…-musitó Rin mientras se frotaba los ojos contra la almohada.

—Duerme un poco más, necesitas descansar.- dije mientras la volvía a cubrir con el edredón.

—Está bien, gracias…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba de nuevo en el mundo de Morfeo.

Salí de la misma manera en la que entre cerrando la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido. Adoraba a mi hermana, pero una parte de mí a veces se ponía melancólica. Por desgracia no tenía a toda nuestra familia completa aquí ya que faltaba mi hermano Souta. Él era el gemelo de Rin y era mayor que ella por dos minutos de tiempo al nacer.

Pero no se vino como nosotras. Se había quedado en Tokio, administrando el pequeño restaurante de fideos tradicionales que había abierto.

Me fui a la pequeña cocina para ver que me apetecía desayunar. Abrí el refrigerador de cuyo interior solo saqué un envase de leche el cual estaba ya por la mitad, me giré hacia la alacena inferior y tomé un plato y la caja de cereales. Al final tome una cuchara de los cajones de abajo.

Todo lo puse en la barra y me serví los cereales con leche para empezar a desayunar, pues la verdad es que esa mañana no tenía mucho apetito para hacer algo más. Justo en ese momento escuché como rascaban la puerta del patio, así que me levanté y fui a abrir.

—Buen día, Kira.-musité mientras la dejaba entrar a la cocina.

Kira era mi compañera desde hacía ya seis meses. La había adoptado de un refugio de perros maltratados. Sus dueños anteriores la tenían muy descuidada. Vivía amarrada en una azotea sin alguna pared o toldo para protegerse del sol, ni un tazón de agua fresca para calmar su sed, o un comedero para su hambre. Afortunadamente pudieron rescatarla y llevarla al refugio, al ver su mirada tan dulce, a pesar de haber sido tan maltratada, no pude resistir el adoptarla para compensar su sufrimiento y soledad, con cariño de verdad. Era una collie, con un gran pelaje de color marrón y blanco.

—Aquí está tu desayuno también, pequeña.-dije mientras le colocaba en su tazón un poco de su pienso con arroz. —Que lo disfrutes.

Así, ambas tomamos nuestros desayunos como todas las mañanas. Cuando acabamos, recogí los platos así como lo que use. Lave, sequé, y devolví a su lugar habitual. Me tomo poco tiempo limpiar la cocina, no éramos de las que dejaban todo para al día siguiente, de eso modo nunca había nada sucio.

Después de acabar con todo, tome el portátil del trabajo y decidí leer un rato algunos informes y formalidades. Para poder estar más cómoda, en vez de parada en la cocina opte por sentarme en el sillón de la salita principal, de cerca me seguía Kira que por supuesto ya tenía su propio lugar.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos de cuando comenzaba a leer cuando, de pronto vino a mi mente una conversación de unos pocos días atrás había mantenido con mi mejor amigo Miroku Hoshi. Lo adoraba como si fuera de verdad mi hermano mayor, ya que estuvo conmigo desde que éramos niños.

—_Bien don Juan, ¿Quién es tu amor esta vez? ¿Rubia, morena o pelirroja? Mira que a las pelirrojas últimamente las tienes abandonadas.-pregunté algo aburrida pues ya sabía lo que de seguro me diría._

—_No Kag, ella es totalmente diferente a las anteriores. Es la mujer más hermosa que nunca antes vi.-respondió Miroku._

— _¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeo esta vez? ¿Es que acaso no pudiste toquetearla en la primera cita? ¿Fue más seria?-Quise saber._

— _¡Oh Kagome! Ella no me ha golpeado, me ha enamorado. Se llama Sango Taisho.-contestó sonriendo radiantemente._

— _¡No te ha golpeado! Eso quiere decir acaso que… ¿Te portaste bien? ¿¡Tú?!- Me quede muy sorprendida ya que normalmente los amores de Miroku no pasaban de una primera cita, y no era cosa de ellas si no que tenía mañas._

—_No, no me ha golpeado por que no he usado mis malas mañas con ella. Yo cuando realmente quiero puedo ser un caballero y más si es con la chica que quiero. -musitó al leer la expresión sorprendida de mi rostro._

—_Entonces debe de ser muy diferente a todas las chicas desde… ¿La primaria? Quizás entonces es una relación seria ¿no?-comenté un poco más tranquila._

—_Sí, voy por nuestra tercera cita, y bueno me comentó que uno de sus hermanos es pintor…-comenzó a dejar caer como quien no quiere la cosa._

— _¿Y?-Pregunté sin hacerle demasiado caso, ¿a mí que me importaba?_

—_Me pidió que salieras con él…-respondió al borde del nerviosismo._

—…_-No pude contestar nada, aún estaba procesando su confesión. ¿Qué yo que? ¿Salir con quién?_

—_Eh… ¿Kagome?-Miroku pasó una mano por delante de mis ojos para que reaccionara. _

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a comprometerme en una cita con alguien que no conozco?! Eres un…-le reclamé furiosa, agarrándole de la camiseta que llevaba. Él sabía mejor que nadie me cuesta relacionarme con chicos pero encima ¿una cita a ciegas? — ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¿¡Con la nariz?! —_

—_Su tren llega a las 19.00 de la tarde, este sábado.-explicó antes de esfumarse dejando el dinero de lo que habíamos tomado._

— _¡IRRESPONSABLE!- Grité en la puerta del restaurante. — ¡ESPERO QUE TE SALGA UN GRANO PARA ESE DIA!-_

Suspiré profundamente cuando recordaba ese momento. Me giré y vi el calendario que estaba sobre la pequeña mesita junto a los sofás.

El día de hoy, era el sábado del cual Miroku me había hablado… Hoy llegaba ese extraño individuo, conocía a Sango por que al menos me la presento ayer. Era dulce y muy amable. Se veía con carácter y para nada era tonta, pero su hermano era otra cosa. Según ella era muy dulce y educado aunque llevaba una mala época la cual esperaba que superara. ¿Un depresivo? ¿Traumado? Pues pintaba bien la cosa.

A mis 24 años solo me interesaba mi profesión de bióloga marina. Amaba el mar y todas sus criaturas. Pero a la vez, ese hermoso lugar me traía amargos recuerdos del único hombre que ame parte de mi adolescencia y de mi juventud. Tuvimos una relación de 5 años y había sido el único con quien desee casarme, me fascino desde casi el primer momento, que compartiéramos la misma pasión por el mar, él es un gran biólogo. Parecía sincero, gentil, tierno, honesto y que de verdad me amaba… Pero eso era una gran mentira, una máscara detrás de la cual escondía su verdadero ser mezquino, y oscuro; desde entonces no he querido una relación seria. No me es necesaria para ser feliz.

Soy una mujer que piensa que las mujeres sin un hombre podemos ser igual de felices que con ellos. Es un estereotipo lo que dicen.

Por ahora solo ansió el ser libre… Libre para volar y alcanzar mis metas. Libre para poder hacer lo que desee. Libre para no volver a salir lastimada. Y quizás algún día… Libre para poder amar.


	3. Descolocado

**Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos no saben lo que significan para Rose y para mí.**

**El capítulo de hoy está narrado de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha y fue escrito por Rose WB de verdad espero que lo disfruten.**

**La imagen de este capítulo fue estará disponible en el álbum de mi facebook cuya editora es mi nee Rose WB.**

**Espero también puedan visitar mis otras creaciones Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad, Un Amor Del Destino ¿Si? Recuerden que sus reviews son nuestra paga.**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**

**Capítulo 3**_**Descolocado**__  
__  
_

Desde la llamada que me había hecho Sango hasta hoy solo me volvió a llamar para convencerme de ir porque la verdad no me apetecía nada y sinceramente que iba algo de malhumor.

En ese tiempo antes de la cita que me concertó Sango, me pude dar cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas y era que parte de mi corazón aún no estaba preparado para dar un paso tan grande. Le había dicho que claro que quería cambiar y hacer las cosas para empezar de cero pero quería poner a mil y no podía. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se negaban.

Aun así y por ella, me desperté temprano sin ganas. No era madrugador y creo que nunca lo seria. Amaba la cama y ella me amaba a mí. Eso sí que era un amor verdadero.

Colmillo se despertó a la vez que yo y le vi estirándose encima de mi cama como si fuese toda suya. Más que a un perro, cada día era más una persona. No pude evitar reírme al pensar así.

Fui al baño a ducharme y estar bien aseado. Tarde muy poco, no soy de las personas que necesita más de media hora en él a menos que este bien acompañado, entonces sí que puedo estar incluso dos horas. En cuanto salí del baño, mire en mi armario a ver que me pondría para hoy. Ni demasiado formal pero tampoco muy desarreglado. Agarre una camiseta roja, me la puse y fije la vista en el espejo. En ese momento un recuerdo apareció en mi mente como si lo estuviera viendo en frente mía...

_— ¡Mira! Estoy segura que te sentara genial.– Se giró con una sonrisa, esa que me daba tanta serenidad en ese momento y vi como sujetaba delante de ella una camiseta de mi color favorito, el rojo. _—_Ve a probártela, anda._

_—Sabes que no es exactamente una afición ir a probarme ropa.- Le decía acercándome hasta donde estaba._

_—Hazlo por mi ¿Si? -Con eso se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso haciendo que todas mis defensas se bajaran._

_A los pocos minutos salí del probador con la camisa puesta. Nunca iba a admitir que me gustaba como me quedaba, tengo mi orgullo y no pienso dejarlo así como cualquier cosa._

_— ¿Feliz?- Se notaba el tono sarcástico en mi voz._

_—Más de lo que imaginas.- Me abrazó en cuanto me vio y mirando cómo me queda habló._ —_ Me encanta como te queda, así que vamos al mostrador a comprarla.- Ella tan tranquila solamente agarro el bolso y empezó a ir donde dijo._

_—Espera, quizás yo no quiera.- Le debatí antes de que llegara más lejos._

_Se detuvo de golpe, giro su cara hacia mí y sonriendo contesto._

_—No es que quieras es que... -Saco su monedero. _—_Esta va de mi parte. Feliz cumpleaños. _

_Volvió a andar con paso decidido y dejándome descolocado, solo fijándome en cuanto me gustaba verla, admirarla, sentirla a mí alrededor… Sabiendo que si algún día perdiera esa sensación, sería sin duda un caos._

Deseche esa escena de la cabeza antes de que avanzara y me negara a volver allí. Me la quite deprisa y corriendo, tirándola lejos de mí, para volver a rebuscar en el armario.

Al final de mucho sopesar escogí una camiseta blanca con bordes negros y por encima una camisa roja con partes oscuras también. Y abajo unos vaqueros. Era cómodo y creo que no estaba mal vestido.

Después me encaminé a la cocina y agarre una manzana roja para desayunar. Mientras Colmillo me seguía. Casi se me olvida por completo llevarlo a pasear. Nuestra rutina por las mañanas era salir a correr como mínimo 30 minutos, pero hoy debería comprender la situación en la que estaba, y me perdonaría.

—Lo siento chico. –Me agache a su altura. —Pero esto no es cosa mía, es de Sango, así que cuando venga te vas a quejar a ella.

Fuimos a dar una pequeña vuelta, trotando para no sudar y desperdiciar los esfuerzos de haberme levantado temprano.

Llegamos hasta una floristería y me detuve a mirar. ¿Tendría que llevar algo especial? No tengo porque, después de todo... No somos nada, ni siquiera nos conocemos para tener que regalarnos algo.

Pase de esa estúpida idea, quizás más adelante si llegáramos a ser amigos y congeniar… ¿¡Que?! Aun no la he visto y yo pienso más de lo debido ¡Feh! Trotando en pocos minutos volvimos a casa y termine de arreglarme. Me notaba algo nervioso, normal por otra parte. Hacía meses de mi última cita y no acabo lo bien que uno desea.

Me puse mi reloj de pulsera y aun me quedaba un cuarto de hora para llegar bien y puntual. La puntualidad para mí era muy importante y al igual que no me gustaba esperar pues yo no lo hacía. Era lo justo. Antes de salir de casa iba a agarrar el casco de la moto pero pensando bien... Hoy no me apetecía.

Volví a pasar por la floristería de antes y corrí más rápido para no tener que detenerme de nuevo. Me frote los ojos con fuerza, respire hondo y quite la idea que se me había instalado por la cabeza.

Mientras iba para allá, me fijaba en las cosas para tener nuevas ideas y plasmarlas. Quería de nuevo expandir lo que sentía pero, nada conseguía sacarlas para afuera o no lograba reflejar lo que quería, ¿Habría perdido mi toque?

Y cuando quise darme cuenta, era la hora y allí estaba Sango. Con una blusa amarilla de escote con un lazo y una minifalda vaquera.

Alce la mano para que me viera. Me vio y nos acercamos el uno al otro. Nos dimos un brazo muy fuerte y dos besos en la mejilla.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir, se lo cabezota que eres.- Me guiño el ojo riéndose y aferrada a mi brazo.

—No estabas mal desencaminada pero, no quería hacerte un feo, ¡Feh!- Hice un gesto de indignación con la cabeza y me puse a mirar a los lados. — ¿Dónde están? Ya es la hora.-

—Le he dado un toque a Miroku y él me ha dado otro. Pero antes quiero decirte algo y es que cuando veas a la amiga de mi novio quiero que recuerdes que es su mejor amiga ¿sí? No es ella.- Me lo dice como tal cosa para después mirar su móvil.

—Y eso, ¿Quiere decir...?- No lograba entender que estaba diciendo, ¿Era un código secreto? ¿Algo nuevo? Desconocía lo que quería decirme y me había hecho perder más.

—Inuyasha, eso quiere decir...- Antes de que terminara de relatar. — ¡Miroku! ¡Aquí!- Fue hacía donde había visto a ese chico y en cuanto se vieron se abrazaron muy fuerte.

Empezaba a darme cuenta de que no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Me encaminé a donde ellos aún se abrazaban cuando de atrás de ellos dos apareció una chica que hizo que se me detuvieran los pies.

Me pareció que vi a un ángel y diabla a la vez en frente mía. Su cuerpo era una tierna tentación. Sus curvas se ajustaban a la ropa que llevaba como una segunda piel. Tenía piernas esbeltas y muy firmes, suaves seguro. Y mientras iba subiendo la mirada hacia su cara, recapacite que la cita no estaba tan mal, quizás mi hermana después de todo me haría más bien de lo que creí. Pero entonces le vi la cara y rechace todo lo que pensé de un solo golpe.

—Miroku, aquí te presento a mi hermano Inuyasha.- Me presentó Sango mientras ella iba aferrada de su brazo, feliz. —Inuyasha, él es Miroku.- Se sonrojó al mirarlo.

—Un gusto en conocerte Inuyasha.- Me tendió la mano y la acepte. — Sango me ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si te conociera.-

—Igualmente, es un placer conocerte- Seguía aún pensando en quien había visto.

—Y ahora os presento a mi mejor amiga- Sango se puso al lado mío y me sujeto la mano.

—Hermano respira.-Me susurró mirándole desde su posición.

—Y como una hermana para mí, se llama Kagome.-Terminó su gran presentación.

Mire a Sango muy desconcertado, sin saber que decir en ese momento... ¿Era la gemela de Kikyo o una broma pesada? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pretendiendo al hacerme esto?


	4. Una Extraña Sensación

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo ya a dejarles el capítulo de hoy sin falta como es la costumbre. De verdad no saben la alegría que nos da tanto a Rose como a mi ver como día a día los reviews favoritos y alertas de actualización van en aumento.**

**La imagen para este capítulo como bien saben estará disponible en el álbum de mi facebook que destine para ello. En cuanto Rose me la entregue**

**El capítulo de hoy está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kagome y fue escrito por mi Aomecita, espero que lo disfruten.**

**No olviden también visitar Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad y Un Amor Del Destino ver su review allí también me haría doblemente feliz ¿Si?**

**Nota: Dentro de poco les traeré unas cuantas sorpresas más.**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo. **

**Capítulo 4 **_**Una Extraña Sensación**_

Cuando vi cómo me miraba el hermano de Sango, me sentí incomoda pues me observaba como si yo fuera una criatura de aspecto horrible, como un fantasma o algo parecido lo cual no concebía pues esa era la primera vez en mi vida que lo veía pero notaba como si ya le callera mal.

Además no me parecía estar mal vestida, ya que esa tarde Rin me hizo vaciar mi closet entero y después de mucho modelar me decidí por vestirme con una blusa de tirantes rosa claro la cual se pegaba mucho al cuerpo en la parte del busto haciendo así que estos realzaran más, sin contar que el escote permitía dar vuelo a la imaginación sobre como luciría mi cuerpo sin ella, razón por la cual me coloqué sobre ella una chaqueta de mangas largas amarillo claro, la coordine con una falda de corte lineal blanca que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas a juego. Sabía lo importante que era esta cita para Miroku en su relación con Sango, y no iba a arruinarla no importaba que tan antipático fuera su hermano mayor.

—Me alegra mucho volver a verte Sango.-musité dándole dos besos a modo de saludo.

—Igualmente Kagome.-contestó Sango mientras que con su otra mano señalaba, al chico que estaba a su costado izquierdo. —Él es mi hermano Inuyasha.

—Encantado señorita.- dijo Inuyasha en tono cortes pero con una pizca de ¿Gruñido? En su voz.

—Un gusto también Inuyasha.-respondí educada y cortes.

Después de la incómoda presentación los cuatro nos dirigimos a una fuente de sodas que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar donde estábamos. Al entrar nos dirigimos hacia las mesas del fondo, Sango y Miroku fueron los primeros en sentarse dejándonos solos a Inuyasha y a mí, sin pensarlo mucho me senté en una mesa cercana y él me imito quedando uno frente al otro.

—Iré a pedir las malteadas.- dijo Inuyasha al ver que yo no decía nada.

—No gracias, yo misma puedo ir por la mía.-aseguré mientras me ponía de pie, y me dirigía hacia el mostrador.

Pedí una malteada de chocolate con malvaviscos blancos. Sin duda eran muchas calorías por eso solo la comía muy debes en cuando aun cuando era demasiado para mí. Cuando me la dieron me giré y caminé de vuelta a la mesa donde Inuyasha me esperaba, pero antes de llegar no me fije y se me cayó la malteada quedando toda regada en el suelo.

_Demonios, ¿Qué más puede pasar?-_pensé furiosa, mientras me levantaba.

Cuando me senté de nuevo en la mesa, sorprendentemente Inuyasha se dignó a hablarme, en vez de solo estudiarme con la mirada.

—Y… ¿A qué te dedicas?-preguntó sin decir mi nombre.

—Kagome me llamo Kagome, así que al menos llámame por el para algo me lo pusieron.- Respondí a eso primero. —Soy bióloga marina.-respondí tratando de mantener la calma. —Tú eres pintor, ¿Verdad Inuyasha?- Intenté sacar algo más de tema en el momento. Era ahora o nunca. —Sango me dijo que haces auténticas maravillas.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Inuyasha lo hizo un poco más dulce.

—Em… Sí, solo hace mucho que no pinto nada y mi hermana es una exagerada…-contestó de manera directa.

—Oh, ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta pintar? Bueno… Si puedo saber… -cuestioné algo dubitativa.

—Bueno, como pintar me gusta pintarlo todo.- Comenzó a hablar. —Me encanta desde un paisaje de verano en un parque de niños por primera vez experimentando con insectos como toda una noche estrellada en invierno. También me encanta retratar personas pero… Eso lo llevo un poco difícil ahora.

Inuyasha se había dejado llevar, se notaba que la pintura era su pasión. En su rostro en cuento empezó a hablar de ella parecía que hablaba de una mujer, de un amor, de algo más fuerte de lo que yo había visto.

—Ahora entiendo eso de que ser pintor es sentir.- Me deje llevar al hablar así. —Se nota que llevas la pasión en tus venas por como hablas.

Volví a ver como se sonrojaba pero esta vez giro la cara. ¿Era vergonzoso? Que ternura.

—Pi-Pienso que… -Se notaba un poco nervioso. —Que si uno de verdad hace lo que quiere, lo que siente y lo que desea no hay forma de no sentir la pasión de ello. Tú como bióloga te pasara lo mismo, ¿verdad Kagome?

El escuchar de sus labios como me llamaba me hizo sentir mariposas en mi estómago y la piel sensible. Había sido electrizante. A lo que me pregunto respondí con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y con ello me regalo la primera sonrisa de la tarde.

—Entonces sabes lo que siento porque sientes lo mismo que yo.

El resto de la cita transcurrió de igual forma. Inuyasha era una persona un poco difícil, no decía todo pero al menos te dejaba un poco de camino para poder conocerle. Aunque a veces notaba como me miraba con rencor pero cuando me daba cuenta no era ese sentimiento, era más melancolía. ¿Qué le pasaría? Le observe fijamente y fue entonces cuando por fin me di cuenta del encantador color dorado de sus ojos los cuales eran muy profundos, además de su cabello plateado cayendo tras sus hombros enmarcando su rostro de manera ideal…

— ¿La pasas bien Kagome?-escuché que me preguntaban.

En ese momento recordé donde estaba, y reconocí la voz de Miroku.

—Si.-respondí con una sonrisa. No era del todo sincera pero tampoco los engañaba, solo faltaba más tiempo para conocernos.

— ¿Y qué tal tú Inuyasha?-inquirió Sango aun tomada del brazo de Miroku.

—Es interesante hablar con alguien tan apasionada.-se limitó a decir.

Después de pagar la cuenta fuimos a dar un paseo al parque, había muchos árboles muy frondosos que ofrecían su sombra, y unas cuantas florecillas silvestres de diversos colores, para esa hora del día el sol empezaba a tornarse anaranjado con una mezcla rosada, creando así un bonito atardecer. No me percaté de que solamente Inuyasha me seguía hasta que volví la mirada atrás, al parecer Miroku tenía toda la intención de que nosotros también tuviéramos algo de privacidad y ¿Romance? Moví la cabeza de manera negativa, por haber pensado en ello.

— ¿Piensas como yo?- Me hablo Inuyasha cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos solos.

— ¿Qué Miroku se fue a solas con Sango y nos dejó como más tiempo?- Intenté sonar graciosa pero no era mi fuerte.

—Bueno, pensemos que estemos dando un paseo, dos personas adultas y disfrutamos del momento. Es lo importante.- Hablaba mirando hacia la nada y todo a la vez.

Si yo estaba ahí era solo por mi mejor amigo ya que veía muy claramente lo mucho que estaba enamorado de Sango, y no quería arruinarlo además era obvio Inuyasha no se iba a abrir a mi así tan fácilmente y bueno normal recién nos conocíamos aunque una parte de mi seguía sin encontrar un porque si nunca nos habíamos visto, y menos aún tratado ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esta forma conmigo? Estaba muy ensimismada en ese pensamiento que no me di cuenta de que me había acercado demasiado al lago que había en medio de aquel lugar, hasta que sentí que una de mis zapatillas se atoro en la orilla lodosa causando que me resbalara, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el impacto de mi cuerpo con el agua fría; transcurrió alrededor de un minuto y aun no sentía aquella sensación.

— ¡Resiste y ni te atrevas a pensar en caer!-era la voz de Inuyasha.

Abrí los ojos de golpe fue entonces cuando vi que me sostenía firmemente con ambos brazos debajo de mis axilas impidiéndome caer al lago. Suspiré algo aliviada y con ese apoyo me ayudé a impulsarme hacia arriba, para alejarme de aquel lodazal logre ponerme de pie y caminar fuera de ahí; pero cuando estaba por dar el último paso me tropecé con algo y me caí hacia delante llevando a Inuyasha conmigo, lo cual provocó que quedara bajo su cuerpo.

Al estar en esa posición pude apreciar mejor su rostro, cuyos rasgos de verdad que eran perfectos, sus cejas no muy pobladas ni escasas apenas eran un delgada línea, seguidas de unas pestañas negras, las cuales enmarcaban perfectamente aquellos ojos dorados cual par de soles, los cuales ya habían llamado mi atención antes pero esta vez parecía como si… ¿Me hipnotizaran? Con mucha dificultad aparte mi mirada de ellos y descendí su nariz era pequeña y por último dejé sus labios los cuales definitivamente eran una verdadera tentación por cualquier mujer, se veían tan carnosos, apetecibles…

—Gracias…-agradecí casi en un susurró sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos muy sonrojada.

— ¡Feh! Para alguien tan distraída como tú, es una suerte Kikyo.- dijo en un tono arrogante.

¿Cómo me había llamado? ¿Kikyo? ¿Quién era esa? Pero… ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme de otra forma? Después de que creía que tenía algo bueno en el fondo. Lo siento por Miroku pero esto ya no lo podía resistir. Que tan estúpida había sido.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste Inuyasha?!-grité dándole un empujón y echándolo para atrás para así ponerme de pie, y me sacudía la hierba que se había adherido a mi falda.

—Kikyo…-musitó dándome la espalda.

— ¡Lo diré solo una vez más, me llamo Kagome no Kikyo!-repetí elevando la voz molesta.

¿Sería posible que cambiara tan pronto su actitud? Hace tan poco lo escuché preocupado por mí, por la idea de que me lastimara al caer al lago o cuando estábamos conociéndonos… Ahora volvía a ser el mismo hombre arrogante que vi en un principio, sin decir una palabra más tomé mi bolsa que aún se encontraba en el pasto y me iba a marchar a casa.

— ¿A dónde vas?- Me tomo de la muñeca. —No han venido aun Miroku ni mi hermana.

—Pues pídeles perdón de mi parte.- Le aparte su mano de la mía. —Si te apetece claro, porque quizás el señor sea tan arrogante que no vea más allá de lo que hay.

— ¿Arrogante? Mira niña intenta comportarte más como una mujer y no como una niña.

Esa era la gota que colmaba todo y de esa forma le di una buena bofetada en la cara. No me vería llorar por lo que acababa de decir.

—Ojala nunca más nos volvamos a encontrar porque preferiría cualquier castigo divino antes que estar contigo.-aseguré

De esa forma y dejándolo allí plantando me fui para mi casa para poder relajarme y descansar.

Al llegar entre y dejé las llaves sobre la mesita central de la sala, Rin estaba haciendo una de sus prácticas en la clínica veterinaria _**"Colmillo Sagrado" **_y al salir de ahí se iría a trabajar al bar _**"Black y White" **_Su turno comenzaba a las 20:30 y terminaba pasada la media noche entrada la madrugada. Aunque sabía cuidarse no podía evitar preocuparme siempre que le tocaba ese turno y es que… había cada peligro en las calles.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé un baño a pesar de haberme duchado esa tarde, pues aquella "cita" me había dejado no solo un mal sabor de boca si no bastante tensa me deshice de mi sostén straple que era lo último que me faltaba por quitarme y finalmente entre a la tina. Enjabone cada parte de mi cuerpo y dejé correr mis pensamientos así como el agua caliente, de todas las cosas que pasaron esa tarde, una en especial no dejaba tranquila mi cabeza más bien era una interrogante ¿Por qué Inuyasha me había llamado Kikyo? Y es que no lo entendía si le dije muy claramente mi nombre, e incluso el mismo me había llamado por el hasta antes de… Me sumergí por completo en el agua, para después salirme enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y entré al cuarto principal, me sequé y vestí con un camisón lila de corte V en la parte del busto, cepille mi cabello y fui a la cocina.

Me serví solamente un vaso de leche ya que tenía un gran nudo en el estómago como para comer algo más. Después saqué todo lo necesario para dejarle la cena a Rin le prepare un par de sincronizadas con jamón y queso, así como un vaso de leche con chocolate desde niña esa era su cena favorita, y la verdad era que para mí aún era aquella pequeña, dejé todo cubierto con servilletas sobre la barra y la luz de la cocina encendida.

Finalmente volví a mi recamara, distendí mi cama y me recosté a dormir o lo intenté pero la verdad es que no podía conciliar el sueño tan fácil, como solía hacerlo cada noche, y eso era porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos venía a mi mente el rostro de Inuyasha pero en especial… sus ojos dorados…

…_Entonces sabes lo que siento porque sientes lo mismo que yo._

—Estúpido arrogante.

Y es que cada vez que los recordaba o pensaba en ellos sentía como si en mi interior, estuviera despertando una extraña sensación…


	5. Verdades, Reconocimientos y una Mirada

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo con una semana de retraso lo sé pero es que fui prisionera de un monstruo llamado matemáticas financieras del cual afortunadamente me pude liberar al fin.**

**También estuve preparándoles tres sorpresas extras dos OS uno de Twiligth y otro de RinXSess además de un Two-Shot de InuXKag.**

**En el capítulo de hoy interviene el punto de vista de varios personajes por lo que cuando vean.**

**Este signo -****-:-:-:-:-:**

**Significa que comienza a narrar alguien más para evitar que se confundan les dejare el orden de la narración ¿Ok?**

**Inuyasha**

**Sango**

**Rin**

**En ese orden narran los personajes el capítulo de hoy fue escrito por mi nee y la segunda autora de esta historia Rose WB las imágenes correspondientes estarán disponibles en mi álbum de facebook en cuanto ella me las entregue.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora favorita no saben lo que significan para Rose y para mí.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Ver sus reviews favoritos alertas etc allí también me haría muy feliz. **

**Capítulo 5**_**Verdades, Reconocimientos y Una mirada**_

¿Que había hecho? Me comporte como un completo estúpido sin lógica alguna. Hice pasar a Kagome por un rato que no se lo merecía. ¡Joder! Es que era demasiado como para que fuera casualidad, eso no puede ser.

Hubo momentos en los que de verdad pude sentir que estaba cómodo a su lado. La forma en que hablábamos sobre lo que nos gustaba, cosas en común aunque fueran leves, estábamos en el parque y cuando le vi como su cabello como era movido levemente por la suave brisa consiguiendo hacer que se meciera levemente, creí que quizás si fuera posible poder mantener mínimo una amistad. Si hasta cuando le sujete para que no se cayera y al momento la vi hay, cuando vi esos ojos de color chocolate que consiguieron que por un instante todo fuera a ser distinto. Pero tuve que hablar y empezar a liarlo todo.

¡Feh! ¿Porque he de pasar esto? Ni que yo hubiera querido esa cita. Sí, me pase un poco pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, eso no lo cambiaba nadie.

Y encima veía a Sango venir para acá... La que me iba a caer ahora seguro que era monumental.

-:-:-:-:

Miroku y yo nos alejamos a una mesa un poco más apartada. Él fue el primero en empezar a hablar.

—Sango, ¿Hice algo mal?- Me agarro las manos mirándome con sus ojos de color zafiros.

— ¿Cómo? No, nada que ver. Es solo que...- Dude un poco en que hacer, ¿No es demasiado pronto para contar cosas más familiares? No sé si se podía llamar así.

—Es que fue ver a Kagome y la cara de tu hermano cambio como de la noche al día. ¿Te molesta que la haya traído o le molesta a él? - Sonaba muy preocupado. ¡Qué tonta era!

—Nada de eso, el error es mío... Bueno, nuestro. -Le acaricie las manos y baje la mirada. — Es que... ¿Sabes quién es esa modelo tan de moda que hay ahora llamada Kikyo Mikoru?-La verdad siempre era capaz de llegar a buena salida.

—Sí, me suena mucho de las revistas y tal... Pero vamos algo leve. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con...?- Se calló un instante. — No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

Saque mi móvil que venía con internet y me puse a buscar en un instante. —Esto te voy a mostrar.- Se lo pase con una foto de la susodicha nombrada antes. —No me digas que no te suena de nada.-

Miroku la miro y luego a mí de nuevo. — Te repito que no sé de qué hablas.

Suspire sonoramente para intentar explicarle la situación. Quizás tuve que avisarle antes de todo esto.

— ¡Se parece a Kagome! Parecen gemelas Miroku. Cuando la vi por primera vez la verdad que me asuste un poco al verla y ese detalle se me olvido decírselo a Inuyasha hasta hoy entonces ha pasado eso y es muy importante porque... Es la ex de mi hermano. Lo paso realmente mal con ella y le ha costado mucho salir del abismo.

—El parecido es... Bueno, si se parecen pero vamos que se ve claras diferencias entre ellas.- Fue muy claro con el tema. —Kagome es mucho más guapa.

Me gire a mirar y vi como a Kagome se le caía lo que llevaba en la mano. Luego gire la cara e Inuyasha... ¿No hacía nada? ¿Ni la invitaba de nuevo? Uhhh… Ese me iba a oír.

Poco a poco fue pasando la tarde. Le conté a Miroku toda la historia y él nos comprendió. Nos alejamos de ellos en el parque para ver si con un poco de privacidad eran capaces de hablar más.

También es que la cita era para Miroku y para mí. Teníamos que tener algo de tiempo para los dos y disfrutar de intimidad. ¿Normal no?

—Pues Sango, espero que Inuyasha no la líe con Kagome ¿Si?- Entrelazo nuestras manos mientras íbamos andando. —Me costó mucho que viniera porque ella también ha salido de algo muy... Bueno, un infierno.-

—Tienes toda la razón cariño.- Me puse delante de el con ambas manos agarradas. — En cuanto vea a Kagome le pediré perdón por el bochornoso espectáculo que hemos hecho. Sabes que no soy así, ha sido...- No me dejo acabar.

—Sanguito.- Se acercó un poquito más a mí. — Se cómo eres, confío en ti y lo de antes seguro que cuando se lo comentemos hasta se va a reír ¿Si? — Entonces note como su frente estaba rozando la mía e íbamos cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

—Si...- Un poquito más y nos fundíamos en ese beso que ansiaba desde el momento en que le vi pero con todo el lio de tener que explicárselo no pude disfrutar de él, entonces ya para rozar sus labios escuchamos algo.

— ¡Lo diré solo una vez más, me llamo Kagome no Kikyo!-

Eso nos dejó congelados a los dos que nos miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos y supimos que había pasado lo que no queríamos.

— ¡Vamos Sango! No hay tiempo que perder.

—Sí.

Ambos tomados de la mano, corrimos por donde vino el grito y vimos la escena que se montó. Me apresuré a llegar a donde estaba mi hermano y le di un golpe directo en el hombro.

— ¿¡Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?!-Dijo mientras se acariciaba donde le di. — ¡¿Estas mal o qué?!-

—No, el que está mal eres tú. ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?- Miroku se adelantó en decirle lo que yo iba a hacer. — ¿Que te ha hizo mi amiga para que saliera así? Tienes un problema en la cabeza muy gordo. Si dejas escapar a una chica tan especial como ella.- Tuve que interponerme entre Miroku y el para que no pasara a peor la escena.

—Si muy especial... ¡Como su hermana Kikyo!- Se puso más furioso dejándome arrinconada ente ambos.

—Inuyasha te estas equivocando del todo, no es lo que tu...- No termine cuando Miroku grito las verdades sin aguantarse nada.

— ¡Kagome Higurashi es la hermana mayor de Rin y Souta Higurashi! ¡No tiene ninguna hermana llamada Kikyo ni nada que se le parezca! ¡Si tuviste un problema con la otra chica! ¡¿Qué culpa tiene Kagome en todo ese tema?! ¡Lo único que quería era ser tu amiga y mira lo que le haces! ¡Si estas mal, te das con la cabeza en una pared y te quedas a gusto! ¡Así que ya puedes empezar arreglando todo lo que has formado!

Yo estaba impactada con todo lo que dijo. E Inuyasha estaba igual. Era como cuando éramos pequeños y nos decían las cosas a la cara si nos portábamos mal. Me sentí fatal por el principio cuando me equivoque pero el... Su cara era de descompuesta totalmente. Aprendió la lección por las malas.

—Yo... - Inuyasha no sabía que decir y optó por bajar la cabeza. Era lo mejor en ese instante.

—Lo que quiere decir con su silencio es que lo siente mucho. Que le perdones.- Le puse las manos en el pecho para que regulara un poco su respiración, todo lo que había dicho le causo que se pusiera muy nervioso y respirara a bocanadas.

—Es que a mí no tiene que pedirme perdón. No es a mí a quien le ha hecho daño y a quien ha provocado que una tarde como es la de hoy se haya perdido. No soy yo quien estará mal en su casa pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido.- Miro a Inuyasha muy directamente. — Ahora mismo... Has demostrado que más bien, eres muy poco hombre.

Entonces, en ese momento que las primeras estrellas de la noche, note porque me gustaba tanto Miroku. Era un hombre bueno a la vez que claro y conciso. Que un hombre fuera así era admirable.

**-:-:-:-:-:**

Después de haber ayudado a mi hermana a arreglarse para su cita, de la cual estaba hecha un mar de nervios, con Kira me fui hacia el baño para ponerme lista.

Era sábado significaba que había mucha más clientela que de costumbre. Además debía de ver si el uniforme estaba manchado.

Antes un buen baño para quitarme todo el estrés que tenía encima con todos los asuntos de la clínica, además del trabajo que sinceramente me quitaba gran parte de mi tiempo para poder atender más cosas. Por ejemplo, mi hermana.

Notaba que cada día estaba como menos animada, que aunque intentaba hacerse la que estaba bien e iba para adelante perfectamente... Se notaba que sufría en silencio y aunque aparentara normalidad realmente quería poder gritarlo pero si lo hacía temía hacer daño a alguien.

Debo sacar de una forma u otra tiempo para pasar con ella. Pasar tiempo como hacíamos antes.

Saque el uniforme de Maid para mirar si se me había ensuciado ayer con un chico que se puso a molestarme. Menos mal que no había ninguna mancha, solo fue el susto.

Mire la hora y me quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que tuviera que irme para allá. Me maquille levemente, aunque luego tendría que hacerlo más. Le puse comida más que suficiente a Kira y agua para que no le falte de nada. Arreglé el salón de unas cosas que había en medio y ¡listo! Hora de salir para trabajar.

—Bueno Kira, cuídate y cuida la casa.

Con esto y con el traje en mi bolso, me dirigí a la cafetería **"Black y White"** Una cafetería y restaurante que le sirve a los clientes vestidas de Maid. La gran mayoría somos chicas aunque los encargados la gran mayoría son chicos. Hay días temáticos para vestirte de diferentes formas y así entretener con más variedad a nuestros consumidores.

No me puedo quejar. No es como uno imagina cuando te lo comentan ya que siempre que alguien quiere sobrepasarse con una de nosotras siempre salía a defendernos. Además los clientes más familiares de allí también ayudaban cuando llegaba un listillo que quería llegar sobrepasarse con alguna de nosotras. Era muy seguro, y eso era de agradecer.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me empezaron a saludar las chicas.

— ¡Bienvenida Rin!- Esas fueron Eri, Yuka y Ayumi cuando escucharon la campanilla de la entrada, giraron sus caras a la vez que atendían a los clientes para sonreírme.

—Te estábamos esperando.- Hablo Eri.

—Se te echaba de menos.- Me sonrió Ayumi.

—Ve a cambiarte que ya te esperan para que nos ayudes- Me guiño el ojo Yuka para que no me detuviera.

Siempre miraban por mí, eran amigas de mi hermana que me las presento nada más llegar a la ciudad, y en el momento me aceptaron bajo su cuidado. Ellas sabían más de esto cuando llegue, ahora con casi un año aquí sabía manejarme.

Me cambie rápidamente con el traje de Maid. Yo llevaba el negro y blanco, el clásico de siempre porque era el que más me gustaba. Me acerque a mirar desde la barra a ver como estaba todo de lleno mientras terminaba de colocarme el lazo.

Se escuchó la campanilla del bar moverse por abrir la puerta y corriendo me puse un poco de brillo labial, me mire al espejo, alise bien el pelo y agarrando la libreta fui hacia mi objetivo: Hacer que el cliente disfrute de estar aquí.

Pasando entre las mesas, se sentó en la esquina que estaba más alejada de todo el mundo, más tranquila.

—Bienvenido al "Black y White", ¿Qué es lo que desea tomar?- Levante la cara y entonces le vi ahí y fue ese momento en que me quede sin aliento.

**-:-:-:-:-**

Allí estaba yo. Mirando el cielo estrellado, plagado de estrellas que me alumbraban y de ellas intentaba sacar respuestas.

¿Porque ahora me sentía fatal conmigo mismo? Me había comportado como un crío con una chica que solo me ofrecía su amistad desinteresada y yo la juzgue solo porque se parecía a alguien... A ella.

Me despeine el pelo de la frustración que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

No tenía claro que hacer en este momento. Lo jodí todo en una sola tarde. Era la primera vez que veía a Sango con una mirada de decepción hacía a mí, mientras que Miroku me soltó muchas verdades que yo ya las sabia pero no quería ver, era así, pero no quería admitir. Pero lo peor fue para ella... Quiero hacer algo pero no se el que.

Entonces solo me vino una idea a la cabeza. Me quite la camisa que llevaba encima, puse el caballete y colocó un cuadro en blanco para empezar a pintar.

—Voy a expresar como hace tiempo que no hacía por la pintura.- Respire hondo, agarre mi paleta de colores en una mano y en la otra el pincel.

Al menos me iba a ayudar en este momento a dejar de pensar e intentaría que todo volviera a la normalidad.


	6. Segunda Oportunidad

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo de hoy esta vez a tiempo aunque sea de madrugada **

**En el capítulo de hoy interviene el punto de vista de varios personajes por lo que cuando vean.**

**Este signo -****-:-:-:-:-:**

**Significa que comienza a narrar alguien más para evitar que se confundan les dejare el orden de la narración ¿Ok?**

**Inuyasha**

**Sango**

**Sesshomaru**

**Rin**

**Sango [Por segunda vez]**

**Kagome**

**En ese orden narran los personajes el capítulo de hoy fue escrito por mi Aomecita las imágenes correspondientes estarán disponibles en mi álbum de facebook en cuanto ella me las entregue.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora favorita no saben lo que significan para Rose y para mí.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Capítulo 6 **_**Segunda Oportunidad**_

**-:-:-:-:-**

Tomé un poco del color negro apenas con un toque del pincel en la paleta de colores y después comencé a dibujar leves trazos sobre el cuadro en blanco que tenía en el caballete. Era apenas la silueta de un cuerpo, inicié con la parte de abajo, lo cual era extraño porque normalmente iniciaba por el rostro pero aun así no le di importancia, ya que hace mucho no pintaba y quizás algo había cambiado en mi estilo.

Estaba dando los últimos retoques a aquella silueta, aun cuando todavía no tenía nada definido, soy muy perfeccionista en mis obras pero de pronto dejé el pincel y la paleta a un lado del cuadro que comenzaba. Ya que en ese momento de nuevo recordé los bellos ojos chocolates de… Eran tan expresivos, tenían una calidez tan única…

Pero… ¿Por qué ahora me volvían a saltar los remordimientos? Si ella también había sido una arrogante, y antipática ni siquiera me dio las gracias por haberla salvado de caer en el lago cuando se resbalo, y la forma en que se despidió de aquella "cita" a la que prácticamente Sango me obligo a ir, además era natural que me confundiera se parecía tanto a Kikyo… Justo en ese momento un sonido peculiar me regreso a la realidad, el rugido de mi estómago me hizo recordar que no había cenado por estar pensando en… ¡Feh! Lo que sea yo no iba a disculparme, así que me levante y fui a prepararme algo.

**-:-:-:-:-**

Estaba en la cocina preparándome la cena, un plato de fideos. Cuando estuvieron listos me fui a la sala para comerlos. Pero más que nada solo jugaba con los palillos de madera, y eso era porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo maleducada que me había portado con Kagome. Primero porque debía haber avisado a Inuyasha de su pequeño parecido pero además es Miroku estaba en lo correcto, si se parecían un poco pero no al punto de que pudieran confundirse.

Definitivamente debía pedirle una gran disculpa a Kagome en nombre mi hermano y mío, los dos fuimos muy groseros con ella en especial él, que se dejó llevar solo por su apariencia física pero no me iba a dejar derrotar a la primera. Me había propuesto juntar a esos dos, desde el primer momento y claro que lo haría. Solo que para doblar la arrogancia y el gran orgullo de Inuyasha, y que admitiera su error debía pedir refuerzos, y para eso nadie mejor que nuestro amable y frio hermano.

Con esa idea terminé el plato, me levanté y fui a la cocina para lavarlo y lo colocarlo en su lugar. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número en el teclado, pero entonces vi el reloj que estaba sobre el microondas eran ya las 10:30 pm probablemente ya se había dormido, aun así esperé hasta que el tono me envió al buzón de mensajes de voz.

_Hola Sesshomaru soy yo, tu adorada y hermosa hermana Sango, necesito verte para que me acompañes a hablar con Inuyasha, sobre la gran boca que tiene y la enorme estupidez que hizo con una chica encantadora, pero ambos sabemos que nunca admite sus errores fácilmente menos si es para disculparse; Te espero mañana temprano, créeme nuestro hermano ¡No debe perder a esa chica! Lamento haber gritado, un besito donde más te guste._

Después de terminar el mensaje guarde el celular, y me fui a mi habitación tome mi camisón rosado del closet, me lo puse y extendí el edredón a juego que cubría la cama.

Apenas recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada me quedé profundamente dormida mientras se me escapaba una risita, si Inuyasha me creía derrotada estaba muy equivocado.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Estaba aún frente a la puerta del **"Black y White" **que como siempre estaba lleno pues era el mejor lugar para relajarse después del trabajo, y eso era lo que buscaba esa noche relajarme, olvidarme de la empresa. Lo más peculiar del lugar es que sus camareras estaban siempre vestidas como Maids excepto los días temáticos.

Cuando vi a la chica que me recibió de inmediato me di cuenta de que era sumamente joven, mucho más que todas las que trabajaban en el bar, fue entonces cuando vino a mi mente un recuerdo.

—_Bienvenido, señor Taisho.-me dijo Yuka._

—_Gracias, Yuka.-contesté mientras entraba al interior del bar, y la seguía._

—_Su mesa de siempre.-musitó Yuka._

_Me senté en el banquillo alto de metal forrado de piel negra, quedando frente a la pequeña mesa redonda de madera rojiza oscura cubierta por una delgada capa de barniz la cual le daba brillo. Esa era mi mesa habitual ya que se encontraba alejada del bullicio que hacia la demás gente, pero también se encontraba cercana a la barra._

— _¿Lo de siempre?-inquirió Yuka._

—_Si un Martini seco.-respondí._

—_En seguida.-se limitó a contestar Yuka._

_Estaba esperando por mi bebida cuando de pronto la vi. Estaba detrás de la barra preparando las bebidas y se veía que era nueva porque nunca la había visto por el local. Bueno si añadimos que estoy en una perspectiva mala no es que sea capaz de verla mucho tampoco… Seguro que era una simple muchacha como las demás, justo en ese momento llego mi orden._

—_Perdone la tardanza.- dijo Yuka mientras colocaba la copa delante de mí._

—_No te preocupes, gracias.-dije._

_Tomé el contenido de mi copa tratando de no pensar en nada, pero mis ojos se desviaban inconscientemente hacia la barra, entonces otra de las camareras se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que fue a donde yo estaba. Se llamaba Ayumi._

— _¿Todo bien señor Taisho?-preguntó Ayumi._

—_Si Ayumi, ¿Y esa chica quién es?-indagué con un gesto de la mirada._

— _¿Nuestra nueva amiga? Se llama Rin, señor.-respondió Ayumi._

_Seguía mirando. Cierto que era nueva pues a veces algún baboso intentaba pasar sus manos a un poco más y ella con gesto vergonzosa no sabía muy bien como pararlo. _

— _¿Hace cuánto trabaja aquí?_

_Se quedó pensando, mirando hacia arriba._

—_Juraría que… Como una semana…- Aun no estaba segura._

—_Por eso nunca la he visto aquí, ¿cierto? _

_Afirmo con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa. _

—Bienvenido al Black y White, donde nuestro objetivo es que la pase bien.-musitó Rin con una sonrisa.

—Mesa para uno.-pedí.

—Venga, por aquí.- dijo Rin mientras me guiaba.

Me llevo hasta una de las mesas de las esquinas ya que todas las cercanas a la barra, esta vez estaban llenas.

—Mi nombre es…-intentó presentarse pero yo me adelanté.

—Te llamas Rin ¿verdad? -musité más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Miro hacia ambos lados sin hacer demasiado gesto para que no lo notase para vigila. Le habían enseñado bien. Un cliente normalmente no recuerda el nombre de las camareras y si era así debía ser cautelosa.

—Em… S-Si.-respondió la chica aun mirándolo como si fuera una presa.

—Tráeme un Martini seco, por favor.-dije con cortesía sin apartar la vista de ella.

—En un momento, sale.-aseguró Rin mientras se daba la vuelta, y andaba hacia la barra.

En lo que Rin me traía lo que ordene revisé mis mensajes ya que probablemente tendría el buzón lleno. Y si así era, casi todos eran de mi secretaria, asuntos que no me importaban en fin de semana, solo me faltaba uno por oír era de mi hermanita Sango.

"_Hola Sesshomaru soy yo, tu adorada y hermosa hermana Sango, necesito verte para que me acompañes a hablar con Inuyasha, sobre la gran boca que tiene y la gran estupidez que hizo con una chica encantadora, pero…"_

No necesité escuchar más. Inuyasha era bueno para meterse en líos con las mujeres, desde que termino con la perra esa. Solo sabe dar pulgas.

**-:-:-:-:-**

Cuando vi a aquel hombre me quede sin aire, porque nunca antes había visto a ninguno que se le pareciera. Su rostro era realmente perfecto, como tallado por los dioses, sus ojos dorados como la miel eran tan… atrayentes, su cabello largo de plata cayendo tras sus anchos hombros, lo que más me sorprendió es que supiese mi nombre pero no dejaba de verlo sospechoso. Después de todo, ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?

Después de dejarlo en su mesa me fui a la barra para pedir su orden. Mientras esperaba a que me la entregaran no podía evitar mirarlo a ratos pero… ¿Qué me pasaba? No era la primera vez que atendía hombres atractivos, y menos me ponía nerviosa, solo con mirarlos.

—Rin aquí está la orden, Rin…-escuché la voz de Eri.

—Ah sí… Perdona Eri.-musité mientras colocaba la copa en mi charola.

Entonces me interné entre la gente llevando la charola, hasta una de las mesas del fondo donde lo había ubicado, y coloqué su copa delante de él.

—Si necesita algo más, llámeme.-acabe de entregar con una sonrisa como era debido.

Solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y comenzó a beber su copa.

Lo dejé e intente que mi cabeza dejara de estar en las nubes y volviera a la realidad. Fui a atender a los otros clientes que llegaban en el área que me tocaba, sin descuidarlo.

Después de una hora, lo vi alzar la mano así que le lleve la cuenta dentro de una pequeña carpetita de cuero, y se la entregue.

—Así está bien, gracias por tu servicio Rin. -musitó con mucha gentileza mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del bar.

Me quede sin poder saber qué hacer. Abrí la carpeta y vi que dentro de ella, había un billete de cuarenta yens y una nota en el ticket. La mire con atención para ver que tenía escrito.

"De verdad, ha sido un gran servicio. Gracias por esta gran noche. S.T"

Tome todo guarde el dinero en una de las bolsas de mi delantal mientras que la nota la guardaba en la falda. ¿Por qué la guardaba? No lo sabía pero quería tenerla conmigo. Quizás es una estupidez creer en la magia pero siento que… ¡Basta! Continúe con mi trabajo como normalmente lo hacía, hasta que dieron las 12:30 am. Fui al baño y me cambie el traje de Maid por mi ropa normal, para ir a casa.

— ¿Cómo ha sido la noche? -Ayumi llego detrás de mí lista para salir también.

—Muy buena, ¿y la tuya? -Afirmé poniéndome la chaqueta encima.

—Excepto por un baboso todo bien-Negó con la cabeza. —A veces parece que le gustan que le llevemos la contraria. ¡No aprenden!

Reímos juntas porque era cierto. No entendían que no éramos muñecas que podían tocar.

Cuando nos fuimos por la puerta de atrás nos despedimos con la mano de Eri y Yuka que estaban a lo lejos.

—Y Rin.-Me gire cuando escuche mi nombre. — ¿Hoy te toco servir al señor Taisho verdad? -Su risa notaba emoción. — ¿Cómo te has sentido? Aunque sea frio realmente se ve una persona que necesita calor.

¿Taisho? En la nota venia la inicial "T" pero, ¿de Taisho? Hay muchos apellidos con T.

—Ayumi he atendido a muchos clientes hoy, no se dé cuál de todos me hablas la verdad.-admití.

Y sinceramente era así, puede que yo sola me estuviera haciendo mi propio cuento.

—Puede que ahora no caigas en la cuenta pero… -Miraba para el cielo oscuro con una gran sonrisa. —A puesto a que en más tiempo no tendrás dudas de quien te hablo.

Eso me dejo más confusa si es que se podía. Mi hermana siempre me dijo que Ayumi era sin duda una enamorada del amor y que siempre veía posibilidades en aquellas parejas que sabía que podían durar, ¿me quería decir algo con el señor Taisho? Todo esto era realmente un laberinto.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Junto con Sesshomaru, frente a la puerta del departamento de Inuyasha. Allí estábamos los dos para que aceptara mi decisión de obligarlo a doblar su orgullo, y de que le ofreciera una disculpa a Kagome. Iba muy en serio, además de respaldada por nuestro hermano mayor toqué el timbre.

— ¿Pero quién toca a…?.- Callo al vernos. —Con un… Sango, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué haces con Sesshomaru?-preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, al verlo detrás de mí.

—A mí también, me da gusto verte hermanito.-escuché decir a Sesshomaru de forma sarcástica.

Al entrar nos sentamos en la sala, así que fui directo al grano.

—Estoy aquí para exigirte que le pidas una disculpa a Kagome por tu comportamiento de ayer.-dije directamente y sin delicadeza.

— ¡Feh! Yo no le debo ninguna disculpa a esa niña.-mencionó Inuyasha mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Ella solo intentó ser tu amiga, y tú fuiste muy grosero. ¿Por qué crees que te dio una bofetada? -recordé.

—Es igual a Kikyo.-argumentó con voz áspera.

—Claro que no, Kagome es muy distinta a ella y ¡Tú en realidad lo sabes! -aseguré.

—Eres un estúpido por dejar ir a una chica así, igual que cuando eras pequeño, ¿vez Sango? Tenía razón, solo trae pulgas a casa. - dijo Sesshomaru con un semblante serio y tomando su café tranquilo.

— ¡Hek! Cállate Sesshomaru, que yo no quería ir a esa cita.-confesó en tono fanfarrón.

—Pues te tengo noticias Inuyasha, Miroku me dijo que Kagome tampoco quería ir a la cita porque le rompieron el corazón hace mucho tiempo.-musité sin darme cuenta de mis palabras.

— ¿Y se supone que ahora debo sentir pena por ella? ¿Eso quieres? Ni que a ella sola le pasase algo malo.

Sesshomaru se levantó con su taza de café, se dirigió dónde estaba Inuyasha y le miro como siempre. Casi insensible.

— ¿Tienes más café?

—Sí que tengo, pero aun te queda.- Respondió al mirar la taza.

—No.- La alzo y la tiro encima de la cabeza de su hermano, derramando todo el café y dejando todo en silencio. —Ya no. Un pulgoso me ha dejado sin el por no pensar con las neuronas.

Inuyasha se quedó en shock sin hablar y a eso Sango aprovecho para volver a atacar.

—Escúchame por una vez. Los momentos que estuvieron en la cafetería juntos, contando lo que te gustaba, ella te lo contaba a ti… Todo eso era de verdad. No era un engaño como lo hacía Kikyo. Te estaba abriendo su corazón y queriendo que tú le abrieras el tuyo. Ahora con la mente despejada piénsalo. Reflexiona.- Le agarro ambas manos. —Por favor, recuerda…

Empezaba a entender lo que su hermana quería transmitirle pero poco a poco.

—Ósea que cuando Kagome, me sonreía y era amable conmigo….-empezó a decir mientras se le descomponía la cara.

—Lo hizo de manera sincera, señor orgulloso.-afirmé.

—Vaya si lo estropeaste, todo Inuyasha.-comentó Sesshomaru volviendo a servirse café.

—Déjame en paz, Sango yo…-musitó Inuyasha guardando silencio, y bajando la mirada.

— ¿Quieres otra cita con ella no?-pregunté.

¿Quería volver a verla? ¿Una cita? Era demasiado pronto pero y si no era ahora, ¿sería más adelante? Deberíamos hablar antes de una cita.

—Yo… Aun no sé si… -escuché que balbuceo.

—Veré que se puede hacer.-dije.

Después de vencer el orgullo y necedad de Inuyasha, le envié un mensaje de texto a Miroku, pidiéndole que me diera la dirección de Kagome.

Sesshomaru de nuevo al lado de su hermano le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarse todo el café que tenía encima.

—Pero luego me lo lavas y planchas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Me levanté muy perezosa y somnolienta ya que no había dormido casi nada todo porque el rostro de Inuyasha no abandono mi mente en toda la noche. Necesitaba un baño urgente para quitarme esa sensación de pesadez y cansancio, así que me di una rápida ducha en la regadera en vez de la tina para terminar de despertarme.

Al salir sequé mi cuerpo me vestí con una blusa straple blanca, una falda de mezclilla azul oscuro, que me llegaba un poco arriba de los muslos y zapatillas negras bajas. Me senté frente al tocador y comencé a desenredar mi cabello, de nuevo vino a mi mente la expresión de rencor que tenía Inuyasha cuando me llamo Kikyo.

— ¡Pedazo de tonto, si yo ni siquiera sé quién es esa Kikyo!-grité molesta por ese recuerdo.

Pero esto se acabaría ya mismo, no iba a permitir que el recuerdo de una total desconocida para mí siguiera molestándome. Me puse de pie y tomé mi laptop que estaba sobre mi escritorio, la encendí y espere a que abriera el internet. Cuando lo hizo teclee el nombre **"Kikyo" **de inmediato el navegador me mostro distintas fotografías de quien había solicitado.

No podía creer que tan estúpido podía ser Inuyasha para haberme confundido con ella, si no nos parecíamos gran cosa solo en el color de ojos y cabello nada más, o eso veía yo, además ella era una modelo muy conocida nada que ver conmigo. Apague la computadora y la coloqué en su lugar, recogí mi cuarto y fui a ver a Rin la muy inocente a pesar de mi gran grito por suerte seguía dormida. Al entrar a la cocina le di su desayuno a Kira, y me puse a buscar el mío solo escogí una barra de cereal y un yogurt no podía comer más así, o me enfermaría del coraje que sentía estaba por acabar cuando sonó el teléfono, por lo cual me levanté del comedor y fui a contestar a la sala.

— ¿Diga?-pregunté al contestar.

—Buenos días Kagome, ¿Cómo estás?-escuché la voz de Miroku.

—Bien Miroku, disculpa por irme así ayer.-contesté algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes entiendo porque lo hiciste, Sango está muy arrepentida e Inuyasha…-lo interrumpí a la mitad de lo que estaba por decirme.

—Es evidente que no le agrade, Sango es un cielo pero el sin duda...-musité.

—No escucha Kagome…-intentó decirme pero no lo dejé terminar de hablar, ya que escuché el timbre de la puerta.

—Lo siento alguien llama a la puerta, debo irme adiós.-dije terminando la llamada.

Cuando abrí la puerta me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Sango, vestía una blusa igual a la mía pero roja con una pequeña falda negra a juego con sus zapatillas, y su cabellera castaña estaba peinada en una coleta alta.

—Hola.-saludó Sango de manera casual.

—Hola Sango.-musité.

— ¿Me dejarías pasar?-me pidió Sango más que preguntármelo.

—Sí, claro.-dije mientras me hacía a un lado dejándola pasar.

Nos sentamos en la sala esperé a que hablara, pero paso un largo minuto hasta que se rompió el silencio.

—Kagome yo vengo, a ofrecerte una disculpa por la reacción inicial de mi hermano al verte.-explicó Sango.

—Creí que no le simpatice-admití bajando mi rostro un poco.

—No Kagome, nada que ver y bueno también…-empezó a decir Sango pero se calló antes de terminar.

— ¿También?-inquirí tratando de que continuara.

—A pedirte que le des una segunda oportunidad, a mi hermano de salir contigo.-soltó Sango finalmente.


	7. Empezando Desde La Sinceridad

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo de hoy esta vez a tiempo aunque sea de madrugada. **

**En el capítulo de hoy interviene el punto de vista de varios personajes por lo que cuando vean.**

**Este signo -****-:-:-:-:-:**

**Significa que comienza a narrar alguien más para evitar que se confundan les dejare el orden de la narración ¿Ok?**

**Sango**

**Inuyasha**

**Kagome**

**En ese orden narran los personajes el capítulo de hoy fue escrito por RoseWB las imágenes correspondientes estarán disponibles en mi álbum de facebook en cuanto la mencionada me las entregue.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora favorita no saben lo que significan para Rose y para mí.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Capítulo 7**_**Empezando Desde La Sinceridad**_

**-:-:-:-:-**

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a lograr que de esa primera impresión que tuvimos, lleguemos a poder conversar sinceramente y conseguir que quisiera de nuevo quedar con mi hermano. Parecía un trabajo complicado.

Después de convencer a Miroku para dejarme hablar con ella, pude anotar su dirección y me encontraba justamente delante de su puerta. Me avisó de que le hablaría antes de que llegara ya que había muchas posibilidades de que ella se mostrara esquiva conmigo y sería lo más normal.

Alce mi mano un poco temblorosa hasta su timbre. Cerré los ojos y respire hondo. Escuche unos pasos rápidos, abrió la puerta y nos miramos ambas a los ojos. Fueron unos segundos que nos mantuvimos ambas con los ojos puesta en la otra y sin mencionar palabra. Sabía que debía de ser yo la primera en dar el paso.

—Hola.-le sonreí algo avergonzada.

—Hola, Sango.- Notaba en su voz que no era exactamente una persona a la que tuviera muchas ganas de ver.

— ¿Me dejarías pasar?-le pedí.

—Sí, claro.- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado dejándome pasar a lo que agradecí cuando pase por su lado bajando un poco la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en la sala esperé a que hablara, pero paso un largo minuto hasta que se rompió el silencio.

Me llevo hasta el salón de su casa y nos sentamos a la vez en el sofá. Ninguna de las dos llegaba a saber cómo empezar la conversación, por eso me envalentoné.

— Kagome yo vengo, a ofrecerte una disculpa por la reacción inicial de mi hermano al verte.-Le dije con toda la sinceridad que tenía.

—Creí que no le simpatice.-Me dijo en un tono algo cabizbajo.

—No Kagome, nada que ver y bueno también…-empecé a decir, pero me calle antes de terminar porque tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza y no sabía cómo sacarlas para que todo quedara bien.

— ¿También?-preguntó para que yo siguiera explicando.

Me acerque a ella un poco, y de un solo tirón le dije. —A pedirte que le des una segunda oportunidad, a mí hermano de salir contigo.

Vi que ella se quedó un poco traspuesta. Se le quedaron los ojos como platos y su boca se abría y se cerraba un poco. Yo sabía que era mucha información en solo un momento y no estaba dicha con mucho tacto, pero no quería ir con rodeos.

Acto seguido, se levantó de donde estábamos dándome la espalda, se abrazó a sí misma y se giró para verme.

—Perdona que te diga lo siguiente pero... ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Otra vez quiere reírse de mi tu hermano?- Movió la cabeza de un lado para junto a sus manos. —Lo siento mucho, pero si es así, será mejor que acabemos esta conversación porque... -No la deje acabar ya que esto estaba yendo a un lado que no era.

—Por favor, escúchame.- Me posicione junto a ella. —Sé que has sufrido mucho.- Cuando mencioné eso me miro muy severamente. —Mi hermano también sufrió mucho. Y con todo lo que paso en la cita igual.-Baje la cara. —Sé que quizás no quieras saber nada de mi familia pero... Te prometo de todo corazón que lo sentimos muchísimo. -Nos miramos, parecía que me estaba escuchando y proseguí. —Me gustaría que llegáramos a ser amigas. Yo... Quiero empezar de nuevo así que... -Me aleje de ella unos cuantos pasos y extendí mi mano con mi mejor sonrisa. —Encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Sango Taisho, ¿Y tú?-

La vi dudar por un segundo de todo eso. En su lugar yo estaría en la misma posición o incluso peor. Incluso había posibilidades de que me echara de su casa.

Fue entonces cuando me agarro la mano y sonrió por primera vez delante de mí.

—Kagome Higurashi, y el gusto es mío... Sango.- Era una sonrisa sincera, con algún temor pero de verdad —Y ahora, estoy dispuesta a escuchar, pero eso no significa nada.-

Eso era mejor que nada. Había una posibilidad y no iba a dejarla correr. Nos sentamos de nuevo, ahora más cerca la una de la otra y empecé a relatar la historia de mi hermano antes y después de la cita.

**-:-:-:-:-**

Salí de casa después de la charla que me habían entre dado Sesshomaru y Sango. Relativamente tenían razón pero... ¿Significa que soy yo el que se tiene que arrastrar cuando ambos no lo hicimos bien? Pienso que esto ha sido una cadena de desafortunados sucesos.

Llegué hasta la librería de siempre a mirar algún libro y estar atento a la actualidad. Salude a los jefes y empleados encargados de aquello. Siempre venia así que no tenían problema en que mirase algunas revista, las compraba al final.

Miré un par de libros que elegí para comprármelos cuando llego a la zona de "Actualidad". Entonces una revista me llamo la atención. El titular era claro:

**¡Boda Del Año!**

**La Famosa Modelo Kikyo Mikoru**

**Y El Importante Representante**

**De Televisión Naraku Tamashiro**

No puede ser... Tenía que ser una pesadilla porque esto no podría estar pasando. Pase por al lado del dependiente y le pague los libros junto a la revista casi con mi mano temblando de lo que estaba viendo.

Fui hacía una cafetería donde siempre iba a tomar algo para en cuanto me sentase comenzar a revisar el contenido. Empecé a leer la entrevista, obvio.

—_Nos habéis sorprendido a todos con esta boda tan relámpago. ¿Cómo ha sido?_ —preguntó el periodista.

—_La verdad que fue algo loco, pero es que nos amamos con tal fuerza que... Yo no podía ya estar sin ser la mujer de mi hombre._ —respondió Kikyo.

—_Verdaderamente es que... Llevamos enamorados casi 2 años. Somos almas gemelas. No podíamos ya permanecer alejados el uno del otro._ —comentó Naraku

—_Se os ve tan enamorados... ¿Cómo os conocisteis? Nuestros lectores desean saberlo._ —anima el periodista.

—Exacto.- Murmuro para sí._ —_Cuéntame porque ni yo mismo se aun cuándo comenzó tu aventura con él y para como... ¡¿2 años?!- Su puño comenzaba a apretar la página que leía.

—_Pues la verdad que fue algo extraño. Yo me encontraba en una cafetería que nunca había pisado y ahora pienso que fue el destino, porque allí estaba mi ángel.-Naraku entonces se acercó a ella dándole un beso leve en los labios._

—_Sí, es cierto. Allí estaba yo, sola tomando un refrigerio y se sentó justo en la mesa de enfrente.- La novia lo mira cómplice sonriendo._

— ¿C-Como?- Exclamó en voz alta.— ¡Esto era el colmo! En ese momento ella estaba conmigo. ¡No hace tanto que rompimos!

La gente se giró cuando lo escucharon. Cuando lo noto se puso de nuevo bien y siguió la lectura.

—_Le pregunté si estaba con alguien, o si lo esperaba. Ella me dijo que no y entonces nos pusimos a hablar ni 10 minutos. Pero con eso... Ya me enamoré de sus ojos._

— _¡Oh! Qué historia más bella la vuestra. ¿Y tú Kikyo? ¿Qué sentiste?-hablo el periodista._

—_La verdad que me latió el corazón de una forma que sentí que era amor de verdad.-contesta una muy sonrojada novia._

— _¿Y qué paso con Inuyasha? El pintor tan famoso que además próximamente se habla de que volverá a exponer. ¿Era tu anterior pareja verdad? Incluso nosotros en la redacción teníamos que aun estabas con él en esa época._

Totalmente cierto. Cada vez que leía más de la entrevista peor me estaba poniendo, estaba subiendo la ira de una forma diferente.

—A ver como sales de esta Kikyo ya que ella tiene los datos ahí mismo.

—_Cuando comenzamos a salir, hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos. Jamás me metería en una pareja.-concluye el prometido._

—_Exactamente.- Ella tomo su mano y le dio un beso._ —_ Inuyasha y yo llevábamos tiempo mal, sin nada. Habíamos roto pero no lo hicimos público para no dañar nuestra imagen._

— ¡Estaba conmigo estúpido! ¡Y tu maldita!- Grite levantándome de la mesa.

Se volvieron a mirar donde yo estaba. Ya hacer esto dos veces era de mala educación. Acabe el café que me habían puesto y deje el dinero de lo que costaba. Agarré mis cosas y salí del local.

Puede que quizás él no supiera que ella estaba con ambos a la vez hasta hace muy poco. Por eso era que hablaba así. Si no... Eran los mayores mentirosos del mundo, escoria como bien diría mi hermano.

Ya no sabía a donde dirigirme, solo iba cegado por mi ira, por todo este cúmulo de sentimientos que querían salir, por todas las cosas que habían dicho totalmente falsas y decir la verdad a todas las personas que se pasaran por delante.

No me di cuenta que llegué a un parque. Solo estaba en lo cierto que quería seguir hacia adelante. No detenerme por nada del mundo. O esa era mi intención cuando sentí que me daba un golpe de frente.

— ¿¡Podrías mirar cuando caminas no?!-le respondí casi mordiendo.

— ¿Perdona? Eres tu quien ha chocado conmigo. Tendrías que pedir perdón en vez de reaccionar así, ¿sabes?-Esa voz que me dijo todo eso ya la conocía de antes.

Levanté la cabeza y hay lo encontré, delante mía y mirándome igual de extrañado. Ambos reaccionamos a la vez.

— ¿¡Tu?!-

—Llevo un mal día y encima te encuentro... Parece que todo se ha puesto en mi contra.-Solté mientras agarraba bien la bolsa que llevaba.

— ¿Pero qué te crees? No es una ilusión el verte precisamente.- Eso era lo que me faltaba para explotar y él lo consiguió.

Le agarré del cuello arrastrándole contra un árbol para que no pudiera escapar.

—Yo que tú me estaba más callado que de costumbre si no quieres empezar a pelear.- Le dije una clara amenaza.

Entonces me tiro de ambos brazos, haciendo que girara y ambos estuviéramos de nuevo en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Pretendes amenazarme y que me quede quieto? Encima de estúpido eres ingenuo, me da la risa.

Nos tiramos el uno contra el otro a pelear. Era en realidad lo que ambos estábamos buscando desde aquella cita. El primero en recibir un golpe fue el, le di directamente en el estómago haciendo que se doblara de dolor, pero no se quedó quieto, dándome una patada y lanzándome lejos.

— ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- Me reto. – ¡Tu hermana pelea mucho mejor!

No pensé en nada más que en atacarle con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Decirme eso a mí? Me lance encima suya e hice que ambos calleáramos colina abajo mientras nos golpeábamos sin cesar.

—Esto te lo mereces por el daño que le hiciste a Kagome.- Ahora me daba con más fuerza.

—Y esto tú por hacerte el santo cuando no eres nadie para decirme nada.- No me quede atrás devolviendo todo.

Peleábamos diciéndonos insultos y más ataques verbales hasta que hubo un momento que jadeábamos, tirados en el suelo, mirando como las primeras estrellas de la noche estaban apareciendo. Me gire a verle y comprendí por qué se sus golpes y me sentí fatal por pagar algo que él no entendía.

—Oye yo...- No me dejo hablar porque me interrumpió.

—No, yo primero Inuyasha.-Me miro sentándose desde su posición. —Lo siento mucho. No tenía que haber pagado contigo todo esto. Pero entiéndeme, Kagome es como si fuera mi hermana, no puedo dejar así como así que le hagas daño. ¿No harías tú lo mismo por Sango si alguien le hace daño?

Entonces comprendí que no era solo yo la única persona que puede estar mal. Hay más gente, con más problemas y distintas formas de superarlo. Yo ni siquiera estaba intentando superarlo solo quería dejar que todo pasara.

—Yo... Esto...- Me costaba mucho decir esa palabra, no estaba acostumbrado. — Es decir... ¡Feh! ¿Sabes a que me refiero?- Le mire cuando me sentaba también y le miraba.

— ¿Lo siento?- Terminó mi frase levantando la ceja.

—Eso mismo.- Me sonroje un poco girando la cara. —Yo... Ese día me puse sensible y hoy me enteré de algo que me ha dolido aún más. Lo he pagado todo contigo y pienso que debería haberme relajado pero... ¡Es que no puedo!- Me lleve las manos a la cara furioso.

Miroku se levantaba y llego hasta mi bolsa, saco la revista y vio la misma portada que yo mismo había visto hace apenas un par de horas. Volvió a sentarse pero esta vez a mi lado.

— Tu motivo era más que suficiente para estar mal. Hiciste mal pagándolo conmigo porque eso demuestra que eres como un perro rabioso.

—Oye…

—Pero también es cierto que yo también lo pague contigo. - Me dejo la revista al lado. — Pienso que es hora de que cierres página y sigas adelante con tu vida. Mucho mejor de lo que ella lo ha hecho con esa sanguijuela.- Paro para mirarme. — ¿O es que acaso ellos son mejores que tú?

—Se nota que eres abogado.- Comenté cuando dijo la última frase.

—Mmmm… No eres el primero que me lo dices, ¿sabes? Y con eso me parece que es hora de cenar... ¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer algo y seguimos hablando? Me gustaría poder llevarme bien contigo ya que en el futuro seremos cuñados.

Le observe, notando que si era sincero y que llevaba razón. No perdía nada y era lo justo.

—Acepto encantado aunque falta mucho para que seas mi cuñado.- Le deje muy claro que dejara ese tema.

Nos levantamos los dos a la vez, agarre mi bolsa con la revista y los libros en ella y empezamos a andar.

— ¿Que te apetece comer? He oído de un restaurante...- No le deje acabar.

—Ramen.

— ¿Ramen? -Me miro extrañado. — ¿No prefieres mejor un filete de...?- De nuevo le interrumpí.

—Ramen, de ternera. Es mi plato favorito.- Muy serio y decidido en que sabía lo que quería.

Comenzó a reírse sin parar, no era para menos este hombre.

—Ok, será ramen la cena de hoy.

**-:-:-:-:-**

Escuché a Sango atentamente sobre todo lo que me dijo de Inuyasha. Estuvo a punto de casarse con su novia desde hacía 5 años, esa modelo y ella lo dejo de buenas a primeras. Luego se enteró por segundas que lo había engañado. Además de que casi lo deja en la ruina.

—Por eso es que reaccionó así. Estaba fatal y no supo que hacer… Estaba como un animal cuando es herido y aunque quieras ayudarle… Él quería salir… Quería defenderse… Volver a… Sonreír…

— ¿Kagome que te pasa?- Sango interrumpió lo que decía muy alarmada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces fu a acariciarme la mejilla y dijo.

— ¿Porque lloras? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Es verdad, acerqué mi mano a mis mejillas y estaba llorando. Ese relato la verdad es que lo sentí en parte parecido a mi propia historia. Me desaté a llorar y ella me abrazó fuerte.

—Ya paso Kagome, llora todo lo que necesites.

Llore durante un poco de tiempo mientras notaba como me acariciaba para relajarme.Al cabo de un rato me serené y me volví a poner en mi posición.

—Perdóname Sango, me acabo de comportar como una niña pequeña.- Me reí de mi misma mientras me quitaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas que me quedaban.

—No pasa nada Kagome, a veces una está más sensible y necesita desahogarse. ¿Quieres hablar de algo? Sabes que te escucho. -Ella me agarró ambas manos y me miró fijamente.

Suspiré profundamente y asentí. — Confío en ti Sango. Por eso al igual que tú te has sincerado conmigo respecto a tu hermano... Es hora de que yo misma me sincere.- Me levanté. —Sígueme, te enseñaré algo.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto con Sango detrás de mí. Ambas entramos en mi habitación y ella se sentó en mi cama.

—Te mostraré algo de mí.

Me dirigí a un cajón al lado de mi escritorio y saque un álbum de fotos que hacía ya mucho que no volví a ver. Me puse a su lado y lo abrí por un sitio que estaba señalado.

Lo primero que apareció era una foto mía con un chico de ojos azules, pelo moreno y sonrisa de picardía.

— ¿Quién es este chico que está a tu lado? Salen guapísimos ambos.-decía sonriendo.

Baje la cabeza y con una sonrisa triste le dije.

— Es mi antiguo prometido. Bankotsu Shichimintai.-

—Oh... Lo siento mucho Kagome. Sería mejor que dejáramos el tema porque...- No quise escuchar más.

—Mejor, deja que me pueda relajar, y decir todo lo que llevo dentro.- Tome aire. — Todo comenzó...


	8. Un Espejismo De Amor

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras aquí vengo a dejarles el capítulo de hoy esta vez a tiempo.**

**En el capítulo de hoy interviene el punto de vista de varios personajes por lo que cuando vean.**

**Este signo -****-:-:-:-:-:**

**Significa que comienza a narrar alguien más para evitar que se confundan les dejare el orden de la narración ¿Ok?**

**Kagome**

**En ese orden narran los personajes el capítulo de hoy fue escrito por mi Aomecita las imágenes correspondientes estarán disponibles en mi álbum de facebook en cuanto la mencionada me las entregue.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora favorita no saben lo que significan para Rose y para mí.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Capítulo 8 **_**Un Espejismo De Amor**_

**-:-:-:-:-:**

—Todo comenzó… Cuando tenía apenas 15 años.-musité mientras cerraba los ojos.

En ese entonces mi familia vivía en Tokio. Mi hermano Souta tenía 14 años al igual que mi hermana Rin, cursaban segundo de secundaria y yo pues el último año. Nuestra madre se hacía cargo de nosotros a la par desde que mi padre Hoshiomi había muerto 2 años atrás, de un paro cardíaco, a pesar de que me había prohibido trabajar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, la desobedecí y conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa que estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela para pagar algunos de los gastos.

Un día salí de clases un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que me quede para entregar un trabajo, pero entonces comenzó a llover una fina cortina pero algo fuerte no podía esperar a que terminara, ya que estaba retrasada para entrar a mi turno además debía pasar a comprar mi almuerzo ya que estaba haciendo horas extras. Caminé lo más rápido posible hasta el puesto de comida tradicional que estaba en la siguiente acera, cuando llegue noté que había un chico delante de mí, era más alto que yo me sacaba unos cinco o seis centímetros, de complexión musculosa, piel morena y con una larga cabellera negra peinada en una trenza.

Después de unos minutos sintió mi curiosa mirada, por lo que giro su rostro hacia mí… Cuando en ese momento sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente sin razón alguna, sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo como un par de preciosos zafiros, como las profundidades del océano. Era tan así que nos miramos por un minuto entero sin hablar, casi sin respirar.

—Toma mi lugar, no es bueno que alguien tan pequeña este bajo la lluvia.-me dijo sonriéndome mientras se hacía a un lado, dejándome el sitio cubierto por la lona de plástico.

Pero justo cuando di el primer paso, el acelerón de un coche que pasaba por esa calle hizo una ola con un charco que estaba justo al bajar la banqueta, mojándome de pies a cabeza pero aun así no pude dejar de mirarlo. De inmediato y para mi sorpresa se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto, y me lo coloco sobre los hombros tímidamente le devolví la sonrisa.

Cuando compre mi almuerzo por fortuna ya había dejado de llover, me gire y ahí estaba él, entonces me acerque.

—Gracias por lo de hoy… me llamo Kagome Higurashi.-articule algo nerviosa, mientras le regresaba su saco.

—De nada, soy Bankotsu Shichimintai.-se presentó.

Caminamos juntos hasta la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba, durante el camino hablamos de nuestros hobbies y gustos, al observarlo bien me di cuenta de que vestía una camisa formal blanca de mangas cortas, un pantalón azul marino, al igual que su saco, y zapatos negros.

Me di cuenta de que traía el uniforme de la preparatoria **Shinren**, la cual estaba muy cerca de mi secundaria por fin llegamos a la tienda, pero antes de despedirnos quedamos en vernos otro día.

A partir de esa ocasión siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, poco después de una semana lo volví a ver, me invito a tomar un helado en una conocida plaza y sorprendentemente me reí mucho, además entre nuestra platica me entere que le encantaba el mar, y que estudiaría para biólogo marino lo cual me sorprendió por lo que empecé un hobbie de aprender todo sobre las criaturas del mar.

Poco a poco nuestra amistad fue creciendo más. Nos veíamos casi todos los días cuando salía de clases. Me sentía protegida, resguardada ya que solo me había sentido así con Miroku y desde entonces lo consideraba como un hermano mayor, pero jamás me había sentido nerviosa, como me ocurría con Bankotsu.

Una tarde lluviosa de otoño al salir de la escuela fui al parque, ya que era mi día libre en la tienda. Cuando llegue estaba por acomodarme bajo el enorme árbol sagrado ya que me gustaba recargarme en su grueso tronco y ver llover, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me jalo con gran fuerza, haciendo que cayera sobre la hierba mojada, trate de verle el rostro, pero no lo conseguí ya que la lluvia nublaba mis ojos.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!-gritaba y forcejeaba para quitármelo de encima.

No sé cuánto tiempo luche y golpee débilmente a mi agresor para que me soltara, estaba por desistir debido al cansancio cuando de pronto como caído del cielo llego Bankotsu, y de un solo jalón me lo quitó de encima. Ambos pelearon, hasta que vi como aquel individuo huía, trate de enfocar mis ojos para ver a mi salvador estaba en el suelo, corrí hacia donde estaba sintiendo una gran preocupación en mi corazón, al llegar me arrodille sobre el asfalto mojado y vi que estaba lastimado.

—Mira nada más, que te han hecho…-musité mientras limpiaba una herida que tenía en el labio inferior.

—No es nada, Tú… ¿Estas bien?-me preguntó colocando una mano en una de mis mejillas.

—Si… gracias a ti…-contesté mientras sentía como se encendían mis mejillas.

—Kagome…-llamó sosteniendo mi barbilla para que no evitara su mirada.

—Dime…-susurre apenas.

—Desde ese día en el que vi tus hermosos ojos bajo la lluvia y acabaste toda empapada moviste algo dentro de mí. Cada momento, cada instante siento que te necesito un poco más. Kagome tú me gustas, me gustas mucho. Se mi novia…-musitó dulcemente mientras me miraba de manera profunda.

Al escuchar aquello mi corazón latió con gran fuerza, pues al igual que él, desde el día en que lo conocí me había enamorado de él, como nunca antes y mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—Si.-respondí con gran felicidad.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mis labios con suavidad, nunca antes en mi vida había besado hasta ese momento, su boca se movió despacio sobre la mía fue un momento casi eterno y mágico.

—Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Kagome…- dijo al separarse de mis labios.

—Yo también te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi, Bankotsu. Se lo que sientes porque es lo que yo misma siento.-admití sonriendo.

Desde ese día estábamos casi siempre juntos, me llenaba de detalles e iba por mí a la escuela, incluso se presentó con mi madre. En una ocasión a la hora de la salida al fin pudo conocer a Miroku, desde ese entonces aunque era bastante coqueto además de noviero, aun así me cuidaba mucho y por supuesto a mi hermanita Rin también le agrado bastante.

Aquel pasatiempo por saber todo acerca del mar y sus criaturas, se convirtió en una pasión muy profunda, además como Bankotsu siempre me hablaba de ellas en nuestras salidas con tanto entusiasmo, termino de convencerme por lo que al terminar la preparatoria sin dudarlo decidí estudiar la carrera de bióloga marina.

Todo era maravilloso, aun cuando ya tenía dieciocho años seguía llamándome pequeña, y siendo muy tierno conmigo. En ese entonces pensaba que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, inclusive ya empezaba a soñar con el día en que nos casaríamos, pero no sabía si ese sueño se realizaría pues en tres años de noviazgo nunca había tocado el tema del matrimonio pero el día de nuestro cuarto aniversario…

—Este día no puede ser más perfecto amor…-musité mientras le acariciaba el cabello recargada en el tronco del árbol sagrado.

—Para mí también, pequeña…-coincidió Bankotsu mientras tomaba la mano con la que le acariciaba el cabello.

Justo en ese momento Bankotsu se levantó de mis piernas y me ofreció una mano para levantarme igual, y aun estando tomados de las manos me pidió lo que tanto había soñado y deseado con todo el corazón.

—Kagome no me cabe la menor duda de que eres la persona con la cual siempre he soñado. Eres buena, amable y dulce. No deseo a nadie más, solo a ti. Dime Kagome… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Bankotsu esbozando una media sonrisa que me encantaba, colocando un lindo anillo con un pequeño diamante en mi mano izquierda.

—Si… claro que si quiero…-respondí mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

Todo siguió siendo como un sueño un tiempo más, pero cuando tenía veintidós años y me faltaban solamente dos semestres para terminar la carrera de bióloga, comenzó a portarse algo celoso. Ya no me dejaba hablar con Miroku, ni salir con mis amigas. En un principio no le di mucha importancia ya que me gustaban sus celos, incluso le di la razón cuando en una ocasión me dijo que me veía ridícula por cómo iba vestida aun cuando era sumamente cuidadosa en mi arreglo, usaba blusas cubiertas y faldas largas, también me recogía el cabello, de esa manera me veía como una persona mucho mayor de lo que era, pero él me decía que no escuchara a nadie que me veía muy bonita y si el me lo decía, ¿Cómo dudar de su palabra?

A pesar de su estricta prohibición de seguir tratando a Miroku, en una oportunidad lo desobedecí y quede de verme con él en un café que antes frecuentábamos mucho. Por supuesto le mentí diciéndole que estaría en la universidad haciendo una práctica. Cuando llegue al lugar lo abrace con fuerza como una niña pequeña, y es que realmente lo había extrañado muchísimo, nos sentamos y ordenamos unos capuchinos pero justo en ese momento…

— ¡Kagome que no te di una orden, de no volver a ver a Miroku!-gritó Bankotsu mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

—Bankotsu, no…-intenté explicarle pero me tomo de la muñeca derecha, y me levantó de la mesa.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo Ban, acabo de volver y solo…-quiso decirle Miroku ya que supuestamente eran amigos.

—Contigo no estoy hablando Miroku.-le aclaro y después se dirigió a mí. — ¡Nos vamos ya mismo a tu apartamento!—sentencio casi arrastrándome.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, entro conmigo a empujones y solo entonces me soltó la muñeca que ya tenía evidentes huellas de presión.

—Cuando te digo que hagas algo, yo espero que me obedezcas Kagome.-musitó Bankotsu colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

—Pero extrañaba mucho a Miroku…-dije.

— ¡Que no entiendes que nunca más debes verlo!- dijo Bankotsu alzando la voz más que antes.

Aquello termino por hacerme llorar ya que aunque quería hacerlo feliz, no podía imaginarme no ver nunca más a quien quería tanto, como un hermano mayor. En ese momento sentí como las manos rudas que antes me habían jalado, se volvieron gentiles y secaron mis lágrimas con dulzura.

—Perdóname pequeña no quise hacerte llorar, pero sabes que todo lo que te digo y hago es por nosotros para que seamos felices en el futuro ¿verdad? Sabes lo mujeriego que es él y si la gente te ve demasiado con el empezarían a decir que eres otra de las que se acuestan con él. ¿Quieres que te traten como una mujer objeto y se burlen de ti?-explicó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—No… Yo no quiero eso… Yo te quiero a ti y quiero que seamos felices… -contesté apenas en un susurró para luego sentir su boca sobre la mía.

Una semana después de lo que paso me dijo que saldríamos a cenar así que me esmere mucho en mi arreglo, cambie mi ropa recatada por uno de mis vestidos de cóctel, era de seda tono rojo sangre descubierto de la espalda y corte V en el escote del busto, además me entallaba bastante la cintura, me maquille con una base del tono exacto de mi piel, use unas sombras algo oscuras para resaltar mis ojos di algo de color a mis mejillas con un toquecito de rubor, delineé el contorno de mis labios con un lápiz cobre muy tenuemente para después cubrirlos con un labial rojizo me solté el cabello y lo peine en rizos largos, por último me calce unas zapatillas negras de aguja.

En un principio todo en la cena parecía perfecto muy romántico como antes, varios muchachos se acercaron a nuestra mesa y converse con ellos muy amenamente pero poco a poco el semblante de Bankotsu fue cambiando, de nuevo se estaba poniendo celoso… Cuando terminamos de cenar me llevo de regreso a mi apartamento, pero durante el camino no me dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que entramos.

— ¡Te portaste como una cualquiera Kagome!-me reclamó.

—Yo solo quería verme hermosa para ti… Que te sintieras orgulloso de tu prometida. -comenté nerviosa.

— ¿Hermosa? ¿Qué este orgulloso? Si te vestiste de esa forma ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta así?-exclamó señalando mi vestido.

—Pero…-no me dejo hablar ya que me dio una cachetada cosa que no había hecho antes.

— ¡No quiero más explicaciones estúpidas, a ver si así aprendes a obedecerme!-recalcó.

Después de decir aquella advertencia se fue cerrando fuertemente la puerta, y ahí me quede tirada en el suelo llorando amargamente mientras sobaba mi mejilla con mi diestra, me levanté y fui al baño de mi recamara, ahí fue cuando vi en el espejo que aquel golpe me había abierto el labio inferior. De nuevo rompí en llanto y es que no entendía en que momento mi amor soñado, se convirtió en un monstruo, me senté en mi cama y marqué el número de Miroku pidiéndole que viniera. Al verme me abrazo fuertemente mientras me acariciaba el cabello hasta calmarme.

—Bankotsu fue quien te hizo esto…- dijo Miroku tomando mi barbilla y observando la herida de mi labio.

—No es cómo crees, es que… me resbale.-intenté mentir.

—Kagome vi cómo te jalo, el día que nos vio juntos.-recordó

—Fueron celos nada más, pero aclaramos todo ese día.-aseguré.

—No me mientas, lo veo en tus ojos le tienes miedo.-musitó obligándome a mirarlo.

¿Podía negar algo que sabía? ¿Iba a hacer eso? No quería vivir más así, quiero volver a ser feliz. Lo siento Ban pero…

—Si… Fue porque… -admití para contarle lo sucedido.

—Termínalo tú no te mereces esto Kagome. Eres demasiada mujer para tan poco hombre. -mencionó.

Hablamos toda la noche y al final logro abrirme los ojos. Me acompaño a levantar una denuncia por violencia y una orden de alejamiento. Cuando volvíamos de la jefatura de policía…

—Otra vez tú… ¡Kagome que no te dije…!-esta vez Miroku no se quedó callado.

—Tú ya no tienes nada que ver en la vida de Kagome, Bankotsu ¡Más te vale dejarla tranquila!-le advirtió muy claramente.

— ¿Eso es cierto Kagome?-me preguntó Bankotsu enarcando una ceja de forma sarcástica.

—Así es no quiero volver a verte nunca más.-contesté muy segura como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía, mientras me quitaba el anillo y se lo lanzaba. — ¡Olvídate de que existo!

—No lo creo, cariño…- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

— ¡Si te acercas a Kagome yo mismo hago que termines preso!-le grito Miroku. —Aquí está una orden de alejamiento, no puedes estar cerca de ella a menos de cien metros. Y si intentas lo contrario estaré encantado de llevarte a un hotel muy especial lleno de barrotes. —mostrándole el documento aprobado por el juez de lo penal.

— ¡Juro que me vengare Kagome, tú serás mía lo quieras o no!-amenazó Bankotsu lleno de irá.

Y desde ese día nunca más lo volví a ver…

—Esa fue mi historia con Bankotsu Shichimintai Sango, tan solo un espejismo de amor…-concluí mientras secaba un par de lágrimas más que volvieron a escapar de mis ojos.


	9. Vinculos Más Cercanos

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo ya por fin el capítulo sé que correspondía el domingo, pero es que me retrase escribiendo la continuación de otra de mis historias de verdad perdón pero saben que procuro actualizar al parejo todo.**

**En el capítulo de hoy interviene el punto de vista de varios personajes por lo que cuando vean.**

**Este signo -****-:-:-:-:-:**

**Significa que comienza a narrar alguien más para evitar que se confundan les dejare el orden de la narración ¿Ok?**

**Sango**

**Inuyasha**

**Kikyo**

**Sesshomaru**

**Autora (Ósea Rose)**

**En ese orden narran los personajes el capítulo de hoy lo escribio RoseWB las imágenes correspondientes estarán disponibles en mi álbum de facebook en cuanto la mencionada me las entregue.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews favoritos fallowers de actualización y de autora favorita no saben lo que significan para Rose y para mí.**

**Y no olviden visitar mis otras creaciones ¿Si?**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción.**

**Capítulo 9**_**Vínculos Más Cercanos**_

-:-:-:-:

Mientras iba escuchando más y más del relato que me estaba contando Kagome, viendo cómo empezó con una sonrisa contando los momentos felices, como luego cambio a una expresión de melancolía. Después apretó mi mano y los nudillos de su mano se volvieron blancos de lo fuerte que me estaba apretando, y finalmente... Acabar con una mirada avergonzada. Sin motivo sinceramente ya que ella no es la culpable ni mucho menos de todo lo que le ha pasado.

Entonces con algo de valentía, pase mi brazo por su hombro y la atraje para poder darle un abrazo con todo mi apoyo. Escuchaba como sollozaba. Se me partía el alma verla así. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue estar en silencio y darle mi apoyo con él.

-:-:-:-:

Me parecía increíble cómo se estaba por comer su quinto bol de ramen en menos de una hora. Yo me consideraba un tragón rápido pero veo que estaba equivocado.

Una camarera se acercó a darnos un poco más de beber y cuando miro a Inuyasha intento sonreír todo lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Desea algo más señor…?- Se la notaba algo avergonzada.

Me miro muy profundamente, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, como si no lo tenía nada sería igual, notando que era lo que quería decir pero me parecía imposible. No por nada, es que iba a ser mucho.

— ¿E-Estás seguro de lo que quieres?- Pregunté para más seguridad.

— ¿Me vez con cara de dudar?- Levanto una ceja mientras sonreía. Negué con la cabeza y él puso una sonrisa más grande afirmando con la cabeza. — Pues ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

Gire para ver a la camarera que estaba con una cara de confusión por lo que acababa de ver y le respondí haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírme.

—Traiga dos bols de ternera por favor.

—A-Ahora mismo señor, disculpe- Y se retiró muy rápido de la mesa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Inuyasha y yo nos miramos a la cara y sin poder contenernos más, empezamos a reír a carcajadas sin poder esconderlas más. A mí se me saltabas las lágrimas de la risa mientras que el, se agarraba el estómago.

Algo cabo de unos cinco minutos comenzamos a serenarnos como buenamente pudimos. Ambos suspiramos a la vez y empecé a hablar.

—Creo que la asustamos para el resto de noche que le quede aquí.- Me quitaba los últimos resquicios de lágrimas que me quedaban.

—Sí, ciertamente creo que no debimos ser tan... ¿Malos? No sé si esa es la palabra que tendría que ser aquí.- Tomo un sorbo de la bebida que se había pedido.

—Pues no lo sé, pero podemos decir que ha sido un buen rato ya que nos hemos echado unas grandes risas.- Le dije mientras llegaba los boles que habíamos pedido y nos poníamos a comer de nuevo.

Ya llevábamos como allí metidos un par de horas casi conociéndonos un poco más. Por mi parte lo que más hacía era escucharle y ver cómo se calmaba.

—Esto al menos me ha servido para relajarme de todo lo que te estaba contando.- Me hablaba con los ojos cerrados y comiendo a la vez.

—Ciertamente tú historia... Aunque no la haya vivido me recuerda a algo que pase también.- Con voz calmada y mirando al techo empecé a recordar cómo lo paso Kagome.

— ¿Porque? ¿Te hizo a ti algo una chica?- Arrugo el ceño y me miro buscando la verdad.

No podía contarle que fue lo que le paso porque eso solo debe hacerlo ella, elegir el momento y ver si es bueno o no contarle la verdad.

—Es que uno de mis primeros casos en la abogacía era muy parecido pero algo más duro.- Prácticamente eso fue lo que paso. Después de todo acababa de entrar en un bufete de abogados y lo que le paso a Kagome fue lo primero que lleve.

—Se te ve que estas orgulloso de ese caso ¿no?- Note que relajo su expresión y ya no me evaluaba.

—No te voy a negar algo que has notado a simple vista. Costo un poco por mi defendida pero bueno... Al final llegó todo a buen puerto.- Acabé con mi bol de fideos. — Has notado con una rapidez que me salió bien. ¿Te dedicas a algo de las expresiones?-

— ¿No te comento nada mi hermana?- Le negué con la cabeza. — Vale, soy pintor. Me dedico especialmente a retratar a la gente. -Hizo una pausa, llenándose los pulmones de aire y soltando un suspiro. —Me gusta poder reflejar la verdadera alma de una persona. Lo que sus ojos sienten, no que lo quieren aparentar.- Me miro otra vez con esa mirada de querer llegar a más. —Por ejemplo, tú mismo desde que te conocí siempre intentas parecer sereno y tranquilo, cuando claramente se ve que ocultas algo.

Entonces eso si me choco más, no quería que me analizaran en ese momento. Bueno en realidad nunca pero además... ¿El? Le acabó de conocer hoy como quien dice.

— Me parece que te estas confundiendo un poco... -No acabe la frase cuando el ya seguía.

— ¿Vez? A eso me refiero. Pienso que detrás de esa faceta tienes que haber sufrido con algo. Quizás no en primera persona pero a alguien muy importante para ti tuvieron que dañarlo mucho.- Se refregó los ojos sin dejar de hablar. —Por eso también de tu profesión. Quieres defender a los demás

— ¿Estas insinuando que no me gusta mi profesión?- No me gustaba en parte lo que estaba insinuando.

— ¡No! No me explique. A ver... Quiero decir que te gusta tu profesión, de eso no tengo la menor duda.- Se echó un poco para atrás en la silla.- Cuando antes has hablado del primer caso que tuviste, al hablar se te iluminó la cara. Se nota que te gusta pero... Se ve que a la vez quieres defender a las personas que más quieres. Antes que tú están los demás y eso dice mucho de una persona.- Se río con fuerza. —Quizás soy el menos indicado para hablar ahora pero... Estoy muy... -Se paró casi tres minutos buscando la palabra. —Orgulloso de que mi hermana este contigo...

Y ahí fue cuando note que sus mejillas se habían puesto muy rojas. Me acerqué a ver si era verdad y sí que era así.

— ¿Te has sonrojado por mostrar tu parte más sensible quizás Inuyasha? Yo también te quiero cuñadito.

— ¡Feh! ¿Qué dices?- Me dio la espalda en la silla donde estaba- Solo te aviso que como se te ocurra comentarle esto a mi hermana negaré la mayor y empezaré a decir la parte mujeriega que tienes.- Me miro por encima del hombro desafiante.

Ahora el que se sonrojó fui yo. Note como los colores subían hasta mi cara. Extendí mi mano hacía el.

—No me interesa que Sango se entere de eso, lo estoy dejando por ella así que... ¿Trato hecho?-

Note que su mirada ahora era con algo de miedo. Miedo a confiar por si le dañaban de nuevo. Entendía lo que estaba sintiendo porque con este trato no solo me unía a mí como amigo de Inuyasha, sino que también indirectamente lo unía más con Kagome. Pero entonces decidido agarro mi mano con fuerza y volvió a su sonrisa de siempre.

—Trato echo.

-:-:-:-:

—Muy bien Kikyo, mírame como si fuera lo único que te hace sentir sexi.

Se escucharon muchos flashes mientras hacía lo que mandaba mi fotógrafo. No hacía otra cosa más que posar y a veces me sentía que eso no tendría fin.

No me podía quejar de lo que he llegado a conseguir. Ni muchísimo menos pero a veces...

—_Cariño hoy tienes una sesión de fotos con ese modelo tan famoso que hay ahora.- Me decía mi marido contándome cual era la agenda de hoy._

_Entonces me acerqué hasta ponerme junto a él y le acaricié la mano. Paro de relatar que contenía la agenda y se paró a mirarme._ —_ ¿Ocurre algo? Noto que estas en otro lado. ¿Qué te preocupa?- Me agarro la cara mientras me acariciaba._

_Negué con la cabeza mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra su hombro. _—_ ¿No te gustaría a veces poder dejar esto y simplemente ser normales…?- Le miré a los ojos y vi algo de confusión. _—_Es más que nada que... Me gustaría también poder relajarme. No sentirme agobiada porque tengamos a gente detrás nuestra buscando hasta la última gota que sacarnos... ¿Tú no?- Susurré en un tono más bajo._

—_Cielo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices- Note como me acariciaba el pelo y ponía un mechón detrás de mí oreja._ —_ Nos podríamos ir a unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sabes que hablo con las agencias y entenderán que somos recién casados. -Me dio un pequeño beso._ —_ Pero dime la verdad Kikyo._

_Le mire con algo de confusión no llegando a entender que era lo que me estaba pidiendo. _—_Naraku... ¿De qué hablas?-_

_Hizo una señal al chófer para que diera una vuelta y se parara en un parque cercano a casa._ —_Vamos a hablar ¿Vale?-_

_Cuando se paró el coche, nuestro conductor se bajó y nos dejó a solas allí._ —_Voy a llegar tarde y luego te dirán... -_

_Fue entonces cuando note sus labios sobre los míos. No lo esperaba para nada, no me desagradaba pero sentía una opresión grande en el pecho. Cuando acabo ese beso, le mire a los ojos y supe que era lo que me susurro en ese beso silencioso. Tenía que contarle que era lo que me quemaba por dentro._

—_Hice... Una cosa mal hace tiempo. _

— _¿Es por Inuyasha verdad?-_

_Gire la cara en menos de un instante y me enrojecí hasta la punta del pelo. _

—_Yo... No supe manejar las cosas y... Le hice daño.- Le abrace muy fuerte y note como el me atrapaba en sus brazos. Dándome ese apoyo que buscaba sin parar._

—_Cielo, escúchame muy bien. -Le susurre sin dejar de mimarla. _—_Lo que hayas echo, se puede arreglar. Si te das por vencida es cuando todo está perdido. -Me alzo la cara y sonrió._ —_No me defraudes. Saca a la chica que me enamoro con esa mirada brillante, ¿vale?_

_Con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente, entendí el mensaje que me mando. _

—_Lo haré. _

_Salió a llamar al chófer y arrancó para los estudios de la sesión de fotos._

_Mientras tanto no paraba de mirar hacia fuera del coche por la ventanilla. Era una decisión tomada. Llegó la hora de hablar y no me dejaría echar atrás._

—Muy bien a todos. Ha sido un trabajo de equipo. Un gran aplauso.- Todo eso fue dicho por la cámara, consiguiendo que todos nosotros nos aplaudiéramos y nos dedicáramos palabras de "bien hecho" o "me ha gustado trabajar contigo".

Sin pararme, fui a mi camerino y Naraku aún no llegaba. Me senté delante del espejo y me vi reflejada en él. Entonces sin dejar de mirar en él, alargue mi mano a mi bolso, y saque el móvil.

Me lo llevé al pecho, desbloqueé el teléfono y marqué un número que hacía demasiado que no hacía. Los nervios me mataban pero era lo justo.

Empecé a escuchar los tonos de la llamada. Y entonces...

-:-:-:-:

De nuevo en el bar, la veía de un lado para otro atender a los clientes. La veía sonreír como podía aunque a veces le costara.

—Señorita…- Hablo un borracho llamándola.

—Disculpe señor, si me da un momento podre traerle su pedido.- Intentaba ser lo más gentil posible.

—Y-Yo… M-Mi pedido eres ¡hip!... tú.- Hablaba como podía con todo el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo.

—Que gracioso, permítame que…

Cuando Rin intento alejarse para seguir con las mesas, ese hombre la agarro desde la cintura haciendo que se sentara encima de él y su mano dejándola en su trasero.

—Que suave… Si me dejaras solamente enseñarte…- Hablo sobándola.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Suélteme!- Grito Rin asustada, moviéndose de un lado para otro y querer levantarse.

—Tú eres mi maid… ¡hip! Mi sirvienta… ¡Hip! Mía…

—Déjeme salir de…

Esto era imperdonable. Fui donde él, agarre a Rin de la muñeca levantándola de un tirón y le di un buen puñetazo en la cara a ese infeliz.

— ¿Q-Quien te crees…? ¡Hip!.- Intentaba levantarse y hablar a la vez.- Ella es mía… Pague por ella…

—Te voy a explicar algo muy sencillo.- Le agarré del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo con una mano y dejando todo el bar en silencio. —Para ti ya está prohibida la entrada a este local. Si intentas volver estaré aquí para sacarte como la basura que eres. Y por supuesto.- Esta vez baje la voz para que solo se enterara él. —Si quieres volver a tocar a una de las camareras la pagaras muy caro con un Taisho.

— ¿T-Taisho?- Tartamudeo en el momento que escucho mi apellido.

Lo solté como si me estuviera quemando las manos.

—Márchate ya.

Estaba claro que esa frase no era una sugerencia, era una orden que cumplió ese hombre al instante.

Cuando ya se fue, todos comenzaron a aplaudirme por lo que había demostrado. Todos estaban felices y el dueño del local invito a todos a una ronda. Yo solo quería…

Gire para mirarla que todas estaban a su lado abrazándolas pero ella me miraba a mí desde su altura. Y yo la miraba a ella.

-:-:-:-:

En mitad de la noche oscura, donde ese día había estado lleno de emociones hacía todas las personas: Más sensibles, momentos más graciosos, descubriendo cosas... Todo estaba llegando a un momento en que se encuentra que dentro de un gran ramo de rosas cálidas, hay una fría.

Una que está esperando el momento en que todo este sueño de cristal este en su momento más alto, para poder así, con una fuerza descomunal, intentar romper los lazos de confianza y destruir todo lo que a su paso ha sido creado.

En la soledad de una persona tan oscura como una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, espera a levantarse a pedir lo que reclama.

Con una foto entre sus manos de ciertas personas y sus caras rodeadas por un círculo rojo, asechaba un torbellino lleno de emociones que quizás destrocé todo a su paso.

—Ya es la hora... -Su respiración se hace más fuerte. —Esta vez, es distinto...-


End file.
